Jasmine Draco's Yu-Gi-Oh! Life
by CitrinePiazzolla
Summary: This is the story about the epic struggle between order and chaos or more commonly known as light and darkness. This is the story about love, comfort, inner-conflict, and bravery. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries. I hope you guys will like this story, it's my first one on here. So, enjoy, poppets! P.S Bakura as Yami Bakura, Ryou B. as normal Bakura, and Akefia as Thief King Bakura
1. Prologue

Hello there everyone! This is Yin-YangThundara16 here, bring you my first story! Yay^.^

Bakura: Yes, yes, we all know that this your first story, sweetheart.

Me: *blushes*Th-thank you Bakura and could you please do the disclaimer?

Bakura: Sure thing my queen. *Ahem*Yin-YangThundara16 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! By Kazuki Takahashi, she only owns her Oc's, plot, made up cards. If she did own Yu-Gi-Oh! By Kazuki Takahashi, there would be a new duded(English)version of it and not the 4!kids one.

Me: Well that's all, I hope you'll enjoy this story, poppets!

Bakura: Constructive criticism is welcomed, but any and all flames will be sent to the shadow realm.

Both: Bye!

* * *

 **Prologue** **:**

 **History Of Games:**

 ** _There Is A History Of Games. Gaming History Has Always Been Interwoven With Human History, It Began 5,000 Years Ago In The Ancient Egyptian Empire._**

 ** _These Ancient Games Foretold The Future For The Citizens, Kings And Queens. As These Games Were Played, There Fate Was Decided In These Mystical Ceremonies, Which Were Called "The Shadow Games."_**

 ** _But There Was Always A Price To Be Paid When These Games Were Played. The Loser Will Be Trap In The Shadow Realm Forever._**

 ** _All Hope Was Not Lost, For A Great And Powerful Pharaoh Sealed Away The Secrets Of These Games And The Creatures._**

 ** _But It Did Not Last, For the evil Dragon has come back to have his revenge on his brother and the world._**


	2. Moving

Hi, I'm Back with the first page of the first chapter of my story, Enjoy Poppets

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! By Kazuki Takahashi, me only own Oc's, plot and made up cards.

Chapter 1: Moving, New School, And New Friends

* * *

 ** _(Jasmine's POV.)_**

As I was coming off the airplane, my mind kept replaying the event that led me here.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 **"Honey, could you please come down here."**

 **I was in my room when my mom called me down stairs,**

 **'That's odd, mom never usually calls me down after school is done, I wonder what's up?'**

 **I thought to myself, as I made my way down to the kitchen where my mom was.**

 **"Yeah mom, what's up?"**

 **I asked her, she looks at me with a serious expression and answered,**

 **"Jasmine, you are going to be living with your grandfather in Japan, forever, and the city he's in is called Domino City."**

 **I just stared at her, then said in an unnaturally clam voice,**

 **"Why do I have to live with grandpa forever. Just tell me the truth no lies, and to answer your question, yes I'm very happy to go live with grandpa in Domino City, and yes I'm being really serious when I say that."**

 **My mom looked down at her feet and what she said stops my heart for a sec,**

 **"It's because that my job has become more travel related and so, to save you the pain of moving all the time you are going to stay with your grandpa."**

 **I didn't meet her eyes and replayed,**

 **"I see, so that's how it is then. Okay then have fun with work mom and make sure you don't die on me alright?"**

 **Mom just nodded her head to which I left her to go pack for japan.**

 **'Tell me, why, why dose history have to repeat it's self with my family?'**

 **As I thought about this a signal tear went down my face.**

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

As I made my way through the airport, I saw a filmier head of grey hair.

"Grandpa!"

I called out to him, to which he turned to look at me,

"Jasmine! My have you grown since I last saw you."

I giggled at him,

"Yeah, I guess so, Grandpa. It's so good to see you again."

I hugged Grandpa and he hugged me back. Once we stopped hugging, Grandpa and I went back to his game store so that I could get settled in. As we got to the store, I noticed the sign was different, so I asked,

"Hey, grandpa."

Grandpa looked at me with a smile on his face,

"Yes Jasmine, what is it?"

My eyes were glued to the sign as I answered,

"Why is the game shop's sign a dragon?!"

I couldn't help but fangirl out for I love dragons,

"hohoho, Jasmine you should know that I do too have a love for dragons as well."

I looked back at him and sweat dropped,

"Opps, sorry grandpa, I guess I forgot, hehehe."

With that we went inside the shop,

"Go on up to your room, Jasmine, your stuff is all up there."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

I hugged him then went up to my room to see it again. When I reached my room I opened my door to see everything in its place and I even saw my entire dragon, mage, and toon

collection. Seeing all of this I decided to take out my dueling deck,

'Man, after all this time grandpa sure knows how to surprise me.'

I thought to myself, for the first card I picked up from my deck was The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, his ATK is 2400 and his DEF is 2000, but his effect is really cool for every dragon type monster in

my graveyard he gains 300 ATK points, but there's also a catch you can only summon him by sacrificing one Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my side of the field. He's

never let me down and when played with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon they act like brothers always helping each other.

I then heard a knock at my door,

"come in."

Grandpa opens the door and in his hands looks to be a school uniform in my favorite colors, Aqua Blue and Deep Crimson,

"Here is your school uniform, Jasmine, for tomorrow you start Domino High."

I looked at grandpa and smiled,

"Thank you, Grandpa for everything."

He came over to me and hugged me and I hugged back,

"You are very welcome Jasmine, and here there's two more things I have to give you."

Before I could ask, he had a necklace and a duel monsters card. The necklace was a silver dragon pendant and the card was Draco Maximus.

"G-Grandpa, t-thank you."

I brought him into a bear hug

"You're very welcome Jasmine."

To which we bid our self's goodnight, as I laid in my bed with my P.J's on and thought to myself,

'I hope I'll fit into my new high school and life.'

Then I fell asleep after that thought, awaiting morning's first light to come and greet me.


	3. New School And New Friend

Hello there poppets!~ ^-^ This is page 2 of chapter 1, mind you that this is going to be a full length book and it's going to have the same form mate as a book you would read from the library, so, yeah chapter one on my computer is 15 pages long and it's a 10 chapter story + the prologue and the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! By Kazuki Takahashi ,I only own the plot, Oc's and made up cards

* * *

 _ **(Jasmine's POV)**_

As the morning's light shined in my window I knew today was the day I go to my new high school and to say I was not exited was an understatement. I went over to

were my uniform was and saw that my grandpa actually convinced the school to allow me to were my black leather jacket with the uniform,

'Man, is my grandpa awesome or what?'

 **{Yes, yes he is Jasmine}**

'Hi Darkness, you doing okay?'

 **{Yes Jasmine, I'm doing fine, ever since the time that you found out you can talk to us, was a very special day. You remember, right?}**

I just giggled at him,

'Yes Darkness I remember, it was at the dueling finals of Wausau West Vs Wausau East and I was in a tight spot with 2 cards in my hand, and then right at the moment I thought I was going to lose, you and Blue talked to me and told me that if I sacrifice Red-Eyes I could still normal summon so that's how we won the duel and was given the nickname Dragon Master.'

With that said me, Darkness and somehow Blue all laughed at the memory.

'Well I better get going to school now and yes I will be taking my deck don't you two worry about it.'

 **{How did you! Know what we!** **We're going to!** **Ask you?!** **}**

On that note, I went down stairs to get some breakfast after I did my morning stuff, when I got to the kitchen my

grandpa had already made my favorite breakfast, which is chocolate chip pancakes.

"Wow Grandpa, they look and smell really good."

Grandpa just looked at me with a knowing smile,

"Yes, they do, don't they Jasmine."

I just nodded my head really fast, and went to take my seat at the small table to eat the chocolate chip pancakes. Grandpa soon joined me at the table,

"So Jasmine, how was your duels at Wausau West High School?"

I looked at him with a smile and replayed,

"They went well Grandpa, you should've seen how well Blue-Eyes and Darkness worked together, it was as if they were fighting like brothers."

Grandpa just chuckled at me,

"Yes, that they sure do and how are they after they found out that you can talk to them?"

Grandpa was the first to find out that I somehow can talk to my dragon cards through my mind and see them too when the time calls for that to happen.

"Yeah, to say they weren't shocked was an understatement."

As me and grandpa ate and talked it was time for me to go to Domino High,

"Well, I'll see you later grandpa!"

I shouted from the door,

"Okay, have a good day at school Jasmine!"

And with that I made my way to school with my deck in its proper place, and the slight breeze that blew in my short dark brunette hair and made my leather jacket blow ever

so slightly. But I was brought out of my thoughts due to I just reached my new school,

'Well, here goes nothing; I hope I don't freeze up due to nervousness.'

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Blue rub his head on my hand,

 **{Don't worry Jasmine, you will be fine, for you got me and Darkness here to back you up.}**

I gave him a small smile and said,

'Thank you Blue-Eyes, that really means a lot.'

With that said I went in the gates and walked across the grounds were the other students were walking to get to their classes. As I went through the main doors to get to the office so that I could get my time table and locker#. When I reached the main office, I was greeted by a kind looking lady,

"Hello there, you must be the new student. My name is Mrs. Radeon and I am your new principal."

She held out her hand for which I took and shook it,

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Radeon. My name is Jasmine, Jasmine Draco, and yeah, I am the new student."

After the introductions and the tour, we stopped at my home room, #134, which was just starting. For the bell had rang when me and the principle stopped in front of the door,

"Here we are Jasmine."

"Thank you Mrs. Radeon, for everything."

To which we bid each other goodbye,

'Okay here goes nothing.'

As I opened the door, the teacher gave me a motion to come in, to which I did and then the teacher spoke to the class,

"Everyone this is our new student, she just moved here from Wausau, Wisconsin, in America."

All of a sudden I felt a lot of eyes on me but the encouragement that Blue and Darkness were giving me now was enough to shake it off, for now,

"Hello there, my name is Jasmine, and I hope that we all can become great friends."

After I said that, I gave a small bow.

"Well Jasmine, you can sit right by Ryou. Ryou please raise your hand."

All of a sudden I see a pale hand rise up, so I started to walk over to him.

 _ **(Ryou's POV)**_

When I heard my name being called, I snapped out of my thoughts and the teacher told me to raise my hand for which I did, and what I saw was a girl about the

same age as me. But my train of thought was interrupted by the spirit of the ring gasping,

' **I feel as if I knew her from my past, Argh, cures my memory lose.'**

I was worried about my yami, so I just asked,

'Are you all right? You sound as if you're going to beat yourself with a book.'

My yami just looked at me as if I just asked the dumbest question in the world,

' **Sigh, just don't bring it up alright, and yes I'm perfectly fine.'**

To which he stopped talking to me, for then I realized that the girl was nearly at my desk. When she reached my desk, she gave me a heartwarming smile and said,

"Hi my name's Jasmine, what's yours?"

I answered her,

"Nice to meet you Jasmine and my name is Ryou Bakura."

I held out my hand and she took it and we shook hands,

"Nice to meet you too, Ryou."

To which I just smiled at her, then my yami spoke again,

' **Jasmine huh, that's a very cute name, but it also as power behind it, I might just have to keep an eye on her.'**

 _ **(Jasmine's POV)**_

As I introduce myself to Ryou, we got to get to know each other a little bit more, I found out that he was from Great Britain and he found out that I was an excellent

duelist back home. We found that we had a lot in common and also the fact that we have the same schedule, so we basically walked to all of our classes together.


	4. New Friends Part 1

Hi, I'm back with another update^.^ This continues page 3 and goes into page 5 of chapter one, that means we only have 10 more pages to go for chapter 1!

Bakura: Disclaimer Yin-YangThundara16 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! she only owns her Oc's, plot and made up cards.

Me: Yeah, if I did own it, I would've gone back in time and have Funimation dub it, instead of 4!kids.

Both: **DOWN WITH 4!KIDS ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!**

* * *

When it was time for Lunch, we sat at some table and continued to talk, that was until a group of boys came up to us. Yeah I noticed this group staring at us, for it was Darkness that told me they were,

"Hey there, how about you come with us."

I looked him straight in the eyes and said,

"How about a duel first, loser has to do what the winner tells them. Sounds like fun huh."

My voice went to its unnaturally clam tone. I did tell Ryou about this group and what I was going to do when they had the guts to approach us,

"Fine then, be prepared to lose girl, for I have never lost a duel before!"

With that said I pulled out my game matt that I always carry around, just for this kinda thing,

'Heh, I want even need to use Blue-Eyes or Darkness for this battle for I'm going to make this punk lose his very mind.'

That's when Darkness came in,

 **{I will help you Jasmine, for what you are planning you're going to need my help for the toon versions of us really want to take this punk down by any means necessary.}**

I just replied,

'Yes, I know and I'm ready.'

To which, Darkness just nodded his head, I was brought back to reality by the punk,

"Hey, are we going to duel or what?!"

That really got the fire in my heart burning into a roaring dragon blaze,

"Alright, you asked for this, but be for warned, for those who are weak of heart challenge me to a duel will have the high risk of having their pride shattered."

For a split sec. I saw fear, worry and uncertainty in his eyes and that alone indicates a weak heart. Once our decks have been shuffled by the spectators, to help minimize the risk of tampering our decks. We set our decks in fount of us, so we could cut the others deck,

"Alright, let the duel begin."

For we each start off with 2000 life points, and draw our first five cards. In my hand was, the spell card Toon world, Toon Cannon solider, Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the trap cards Spellbinding Circle and Just Deserts.

'Okay not a bad first hand I got here.'

 **{Be careful Jasmine, I sense at least 2 dragons in his hand and you might know them too.}**

'Alright, Darkness I'll be careful.'

When my opponent drew his first card, he failed at trying to keep his poker face on, to which I was not worried.

"Alright, I summon Armored Dragon level 3 to the field, in attack mode and then I set one face down card and end my turn."

Armored Dragon level 3 has an ATK of 1200 and a DEF of 900.

"Okay then, my turn now."

I drew the spell card swords of reveling light,

'Okay, just the kind of card in need in a pinch.'

I then looked back at my opponent and said,

"I play the spell card Toon world and then summon Toon Cannon solider to the field in attack mode!"

Toon Cannon solider has an ATK of 1400 and a DEF of 1000. I said with a smirk on my face and watched as my opponent trembled,

"W-What are those cards and what do they do?!"

I just grinned and replied,

"Oh, nothing much but be the bringers of your doom, for you see Toon world protects all Toon monsters on my side of the field in its pages and its hard cover makes it impregnable to all magic, tarp and monster attacks. As for Toon Cannon solider, you can try and attack and you'll see a Toon's normal effect, but his special ability will be kept a surprise."

To say I was enjoying this was an understatement,

"Then I place 3 cards face down and end my turn."

 **{All right Jasmine, you got him shaking in his boots. Now would be an excellent time to show him the true power of Toon cards.}**

'Yes, but you are forgetting we need to draw out his ace before we do anything more.'

 **{Yes, you are right and I sense he's getting ready for it.}**

 _ **(Ryou's POV.)**_

As I watched this duel between Jasmine and this Punk, I could see that she was not worried about his face down card at all and to see those Toon cards in play, I knew that Jasmine was going to win, but what I didn't know was that my yami, Bakura was also watching with great interest,

 **'** **hmm, interesting, she duels as if she knows how her opponent will react to her cards that she plays on the field. From what I see, I see a duelist that judges her opponents before she duels them. What I saw when she said that "you risk your pride when you duel me." I knew for a fact that she saw the same emotions as I did, the fear, worry and uncertainty in this punks eyes**. **This might be an interesting duel after all.'**

I didn't hear what my yami said, for I was too busy watching this duel and see how it will turn out.

 ** _(Jasmine's POV.)_**

And just like Darkness said, when this punk drew another card his poker face was near nonexistent for he had the most cockiest grin on his face. To which I was used to seeing on many of my opponents faces,

"Hehehe, prepare yourself for I summon the Koumori Dragon, in attack mode!"

Koumori Dragon has an ATK of 1500 and a DEF of 1200,

"But that's not all for I activate my face down card, Polymerization to fuse my 2 dragons in order to summon my ace, Koumori The Armored Dragon level 6!"

Koumori The Armored Dragon level 6 has an ATK of 2400 and a DEF of 1900,

"To which I end my turn, your move girl."

To say I was not surprised by this move, is to say that Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a boys card only, which means I was not at all surprised by this.

"Okay, my move."

I drew one card, Toon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, he doesn't need a Red-Eyes to special summon it, you just need Toon World on the field.

"Okay I attack you directly with Toon Cannon solider!"

"Wait, you can't do that when I have a monster on the field!"

I just looked at him with a bored face and said,

"Yes I can, do to his special ability, which allows me to give up 500 of my life points to attack you directly!"

When Cannon solider attacked, the punk lost 1400 life points to which brought down his life points to a measly 600 life points and I have 1500 life points left.

"Then I summon Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon and attack your Koumori The Armored Dragon level 6!"

Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon has an ATK of 3000 and a DEF of 2500,

"Now my dragon finish the rest of his life points with White Toon Lighting Blast!"

 _ **(Ryou's POV.)**_

When she summoned the Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon she really took me and my yami by surprise, to see that she had some form of a Blue-Eyes,

'Wow, to see one of her very powerful cards in her deck, that she told me she had, I would never have guess that one of them would be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'

My yami just looked stunned and stared at her with even more great interest.

 ** _(Bakura's POV.)_**

When I heard her explained how her monster card works then attacked with it and then to summon a powerful monster to wipe the rest of this stupid punks life points was a sight to be held and now that I think about that punk, he had a look that read 'my pride has been shattered and how could I lose to a girl' I just chuckled at that, then looked to see Jasmine with a smirk of her own on her face,

"Well, it seems that I win kid, now it's time for the deal. You leave me and my friend here alone you got it."

The punk just nodded his head in defeat and his bodies came and took him away from our table.

'I'm really interested in this girl now, what drives her, what are her motives for dueling like that, but I must wait to revel myself to anyone else for the time must be perfect and I sensed that the millennium puzzle is close by and I will find it, hehehehe.'

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

After I said that, the punks all left me and Ryou alone for the rest of lunch,

"That was an impressive duel there Jasmine, I never knew you had a Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your deck."

Ryou said with a smile and I replied with one of my own,

"Well, when you have a family that loves dragons, you tend to get there old dragon cards as birthday gifts, hehehe."

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head after I said that,

"And don't worry Jasmine, I won't tell anyone that you have those cards in your deck."

And that was the moment that, me, Darkness, and Blue all agreed silently to each other that Ryou Bakura has passed the test, and has gained our true friendship and trust.

"Thank you Ryou, that means a lot actually to hear that my deck will at least be semi keep secret, for a little while at least."

I gave him a hug right there and then and he hugged me back,

"No problem Jasmine, for you are my best friend now."

I looked back at him and replied,

"And you are my best friend too Ryou."

With that said, we went back to our home room, because after lunch we have like a study time, but me and Ryou got our work done in class so we have nothing to do for that time of day.

As we got there we were greeted by the sight of another duel taking place, on one side of the dueling matt there was a teen with spiky tri-colored hair and the other teen had blonde hair, on closer inspection of the duel from where I was it looked pretty close but in the end, the tri-colored teen won by a landslide. I just giggled a little at the scene, for it reminded me of when I first dueled my English teacher Mr. Weber, back at Wausau West, he beat me so bad all the time and this was before I could talk to my dragons and stuff, but after some coaching for both him and my grandpa I was able to beat him once and for all.

I was pulled out of my train thought when Blue gave a low growl and said,

 **{Why do they have to be so close to me right now!}**

 **{Blue, please control yourself, your younger brothers will not hurt Jasmine when we are around and that includes the Toons!}**

'Yeah, what Darkness says is true Blue, they will not try and hurt me again. Not after what happened last time.'

We all laughed at that memory and that seemed to calm Blue down a bit, for now.


	5. New Friends Part 2

What's this another update! Why yes, yes it is my poppets~^.^ This continues page 5 and goes into page 8 of chapter 1

Me: Ryou would you do the honors?

Ryou: I would be honored*Ahem* Yin-YangThundara16 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! she only owns her Oc's, the plot, and made up cards

Bakura: Where have you been Ryou?

Ryou: Um, I've been working on some more stuff for Monster World and Yin-YangThundara16 has been teaching me about D&D

Me: For those who don't know what D&D is, it's Dungeons And Dragons

All Three: **_DOWN WITH 4!KIDS ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!_**

* * *

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

When we entered the room my millennium Ring started to point towards the table were Yugi and his friends were dueling and what I saw made me smirk it was the millennium puzzle,

 **'** **Now I can finally get it and with the other items I will have ultimate power, hahahahaha!'**

At least Jasmine didn't see anything she looks too deep in thought, that look is the same look she had on before and during her duel with that punk kid, I wonder what exactly goes through her mind when she has that look on her face.

 ** _(Jasmine's POV.)_**

As I was trying to help Darkness defuse Blue, before he could cause any more trouble for me and give me a headache that makes it nearly impossible to think straight which had happen once in my life and I don't want to relive it again and Darkness knows this too. I was finally brought out of my thoughts when the Tri- colored teen came over to where me and Ryou were and said,

"Hi there Ryou, and who are you?"

I replied,

"My name is Jasmine, and I'm the new student here."

I gave him a smile and Ryou replied also,

"Hello to you too Yugi, and Jasmine this is Yugi, he's one of my other friends I told you about."

Yugi stuck out his hand and I shook it and said,

"Nice to meet you, Yugi."

"Nice to meet you too Jasmine."

With that said, I just noticed Darkness was giving Yugi the "look" which meant that either A: he was debating whether or not to bit his head off or B: there was something about Yugi that made him uneasy, properly the necklace he is wearing around his neck that looked like a upside down pyramid with a strange eye in the middle. But that didn't not last long, for Yugi and Ryou's other friends came over to us and introduce them self's to me,

"hey there, the name's Joey, Joey Wheeler, nice to meet you Jasmine and could I call you Jazz if you don't mind that is?"

I just giggled and replied,

"Yes you can call me that Joey I don't mind at all for back at my old school half of my teachers called me that too."

Joey, who was the blonde I saw dueling Yugi earlier, he had a wide grin on his face. Next was the only girl in this group,

"Hi there, my name's Tea`, nice to meet you."

She held out her hand to which I took it and shook it ,

"Nice to meet you too Tea`."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. The last one was a light brunet male,

"Hi, the name's Tristan, nice to meet you Jasmine."

He held out his hand you shook it too. Ryou then spoke up,

"Well now that we're acquainted with Jasmine here how about we have a duel."

Ryou said with a smile,

"Yeah, now there's an idea, how about it Jazz, do you play duel monsters?"

I looked at him and said,

"Why yes, actually I do play duel monsters and I so happened to bring my deck today."

I said showing them my deck, Joey had the same look in his eyes has I did when I first wanted to duel my English teacher Mr. Weber,

"Alright then, Jazz I challenge you to a duel!"

"Okay then, Joey, just to let you know I'm not easy to beat."

Joey still had that look in his eyes, which for me says 'bring it on!' When we got back to the table were Yugi and Joey were dueling before, me and Joey shuffled our decks then placed them in fount of us, so the other can cut the others deck.

"Okay then Jazz, you go first."

I looked at him,

"That's fine by me, Joey."

We then drew 5 cards from the top of our decks, my hand had Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Dark magician, Swords Of Reviling Light, Magic Cylinder, and Just Deserts,

'Okay this is a pretty decent hand here, but I cannot underestimate Joey, for his eyes are barley readable.'

Then Blue came in to talk,

 **{It's okay Jasmine, you have faced opponents like this before and just to let you know I sense no dragons in Joey's deck at all for I feel only power.}**

I gave him a confused look, 'What do you mean only power?'

 **{What I mean is, that Joey's deck doesn't give the feel of a normal deck.}**

Then that's when it hit me,

'Joey's deck has just only monster cards?! The hell?!'

That snapped me out of my thoughts and the dragon fire in my heart was showing in my eyes,

"Alright Jazz, your draw."

I looked at him with a smile and said,

"Alright Joey here I come!"

The card I drew happened to be the field spell card Mountain, which gives all Dragon, Winged Beast and Thunder type monsters, a power boost of 200 ATK and DEF.

"Okay, I play the field spell Mountain, then I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the field in defense mode and lay 2 cards face down and end my turn. Your move Joey."

Red-Eyes Black Dragon has an ATK of 2400 and a DEF of 2000 plus with Mountain's effect, Red-Eyes gains 200 DEF and ATK points. New ATK is 2600 and DEF is 2200. Joey had a surprised look on his face when I played my basic combo,

 **{All right! Nice one Jazz, you got him in a corner now! Hoohhoh!}**

'Toon Blue! Hey, how's it going and thanks for compliment!'

 **{Same old, same old, now that I can talk to you I feel great, oh and by the way he's going to summon a monster in attack mode that has 2000 ATK points.}**

I looked at him with a shocked exasperation,

'How do you know what he's going to play?'

Toon Blue just laughed and replied,

 **{Jazz, Jazz, Jazz, you of all people should know that us Toons know what our enemies are going to do.}**

'Oh, right, sorry, I just forgot about that.'

I was brought back to reality when Joey played his card,

"I summon Iron ore of the fortress, in attack mode!"

Iron ore of the fortress has an ATK of 2000 and a DEF of 1500,

"And with that I attack your Red-Eyes!"

I smirked at him and said,

"I don't think so for you just activated my trap card Magic Cylinder, when an opponent declares an attack, this card negates the monsters attack and inflicts damage to your opponent equal to the opponents monsters ATK."

Joey had a look of horror,

"But, that means, I lost in 1 turn."

Joey's life points dropped from 2000 to 0 for his Iron ore of the fortress had an ATK of 2000, so when the ATK was directed back to him he lost all of his life points.

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

When Jasmine first expected this duel, I thought she was going to go with her Toon combo, but that was not the case, for she pulled a 1 turn kill with her trap card,

 **'** **Hmm, when she duels it's like she decides which of her cards she lets her opponent see. I like that strategy,** **it makes it harder to have a good come back and counter her cards that way.'**

 _ **(Ryou's POV.)**_

Again Jasmine amazes me even more when she duels,

'I think my new best friend will surely win any torment that she enters'.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Yugi asked me,

"Hey Ryou, how long have you known Jasmine?"

I looked at him and replied,

"Oh, I meet her this morning in home room, Yugi."

Yugi just nodded his in agreement, and turned back to Jasmine and Joey,

'Why did Yugi ask me that?'

 ** _(Jasmine's POV.)_**

As me and Joey were talking on how I won and giving him some tips for the future,

"Hey Joey."

Joey looked at me,

"Yeah Jazz, what is it?"

"Could you please show me your deck so I can give you pointers."

Joey grabbed his deck and gave it to me,

"Yeah, sure, here you go."

When I looked at his deck I could feel Darkness, Blue and Toon Blue looking over my shoulders and head and what we saw made our mouths drop to the floor,

"Um Joey, is your deck just filed with monster cards?!"

Joey did a fist pump in the air and replied,

"Yep, I filled my deck, with all the strongest monsters I could find!"

Me, Darkness, Blue, Toon Blue and Yugi all sweat dropped at this piece of information that Joey just told us. That was until Yugi spoke up,

"Joey, you can't win with just monster cards, you need spell and trap cards to help make your monsters stronger."

I added on,

"Yeah and also you need to plan ahead and make sure you have the right cards for any situation that could be in a duel."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement,

"Yeah, what Jasmine says is true, Joey."

Joey just looked like he was going to blow a gasket,

"Alright, Yugi, Jazz, you both gotta help me become a better duelist, please."

I was about to say something but Yugi cut me off,

"Sure I'll help you Joey and I'm sure Jasmine will to."

I replied,

"Sure I'll help to the best of my ability Joey."

With that said Joey came over to us and gave us a bear hug while saying,

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

With that done and over it was time to part ways for our respective classes,

'Man, today was a good day after all, why was I so worried .'

Darkness, Blue, and Toon Blue all nodded their heads in agreement.

(Time skip to final class of day)

I was in Math class with Ryou and the gang, we just got our homework done for that class and now we were discussion our plans for after school today,

"Well, we could all go over to Yugi's game store after school."

Joey suggested, and with that my head snapped up,

"Wait, Yugi you have a game store?"

I asked, to which he nodded,

"Yep, we sell all kinds of games too alone with duel monster cards."

He said with a smile,

"Cool, I live in a game store too."

Everyone looked at me shocked,

'Oh boy, here we go again.'

Joey was the first to break the silence,

"You live in a game store too Jazz!?"

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head,

"Yeah I do, may be you've seen it, it has a dragon sign in front so it's kinda hard to miss, hehehe."

Yugi had a look of remembrance,

"Yeah, I know that game store my grandpa is friends with the owner."

Then it hit me, the friend my grandpa was always talking about,

"Yeah, the owner of my game store is my grandpa, Yugi."

Then we all had a change of plans first we'll go to my game store first, then go to Yugi's and have a look at his grandpa's rare card that he has. When we were done talking I got this feeling that we were being watched and Blue gave another low growl and I knew that it was his younger brothers master and that he was nearby some were,

'Blue, please try and control yourself, he will not get you or me, got it.'

 **{Sigh, Yeah I guess your right Jasmine, thanks for that though, I really needed to hear that.}**

'No problem Blue and your very welcome too.'

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the final bell rang, signaling that it was time to go home.

As I went to my locker, #2760, which so happens to be right next to Ryou's locker, #2761, Blue would not stop growling for 5 seconds and I just tuned him out, like 5 minutes ago.

"Hey, Jasmine, did you like your first day here at Domino High?"

Ryou asked in his soft British voice,

"Yes, I really did like my first day here at Domino high."

I said with a smile on face, and we finally reach the entrance of the school and were greeted by the sight of the whole gang there waiting for us to arrive. When we all meet up we went to my shop first,

"Okay, here we are guys."

I said to them, as we reached the entrance of the shop, they had the same look I had when I first saw the sign. So I giggled at their reactions and went inside with the gang in back and Ryou at my side for which he didn't leave which I was perfectly fine with, but for some odd reason it felt right and the fact that I could sense a powerful entity with in him that had that same feeling and it was triggering something from my past ancestors life in Egypt,

'Dang, what is this feeling that I get off this powerful entity that comes off of Ryou, what is it!?'

Darkness heard this and said,

 **{It will be alright Jasmine, for you have us, your grandfather, your friends and new best friend Ryou to help you out. Okay, just don't beat yourself up over this.}**

'Sigh, okay and thanks Darkness that means a lot to hear that.'

I was brought back to reality when I saw Joey looking at the duel monsters cards and bugging my grandpa if he knew of any good cards that would help him, beat me in a rematch duel.

 ** _(Time skip, to Yugi's game shop, Ryou's POV.)_**

When we got Yugi's game shop, my yami would not stop straying at Jasmine, even though I was walking right beside her, he would not stop and I also have been noticing that she's been deep in her thoughts and that was starting to get a bit concerning for me, so I decided that I would talk to Jasmine about it before we went in the shop. I told Yugi that me and Jasmine would be in there in a little bit. Jasmine had a confused look on her face,

"What did you want to talk about Ryou?"

She asked me to which I replied,

"I was just concerned about you, for you have been lost in your thoughts a lot now."

Jasmine had a look that mixed with shock and surprise,

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryou, it's just something that happens a lot and sometimes I don't know if I'm doing it or not, hehehe."

I looked at her and hugged her and she hugged me back.

 ** _(Jasmine's POV.)_**

When me and Ryou stopped hugging, I saw the one person I thought I would never see again,

Seto Kaiba, 'Holy Primus, This is not good!, if he's here that means there must be another Blue-Eyes here!'

Ryou saw my exasperation and followed my gaze and his chocolate brown eyes went wide,

"What is Kaiba doing here, Jasmine?"

I looked back to him and said,

"He's here for one thing, Ryou."

Ryou looked at me with a confused look,

"Oh, and what might that be Jasmine?"

I looked at him dead in the eyes and replied,

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

To say that he was shocked at hearing this was an understatement, when we got to the door we saw that Kaiba was trying to get Yugi's grandpa to sell him his Blue-Eyes. It did not help the situation when Blue started to growl loud enough to be heard outside our link, and I was getting nevus, that this situation will go beyond my control.

 ** _(Bakura's POV.)_**

When I heard that growl I knew that it was coming from a duel monster from the shadow realm, but I didn't summon any this time and to see Jasmine's eyes get a nevus expression, I knew that she heard it too. As I was trying to figure out where the growl came from, I saw for a split second a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear but it disappeared as soon as I saw it. It was then I saw Jasmine put one hand on her head, as if she was trying to stop a headache.


	6. End of Ch 1

Again! Yes, again another update, my poppets and this is the end of chapter 1! Next update will be the start of chapter 2 of this story^.^

Bakura: Yin-YangThundara16 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! she only owns her Oc's, the plot, and made up cards

Yami: Why am I not the main character?

Me: Because I wanted to write a story that involved how I see Ryou and Bakura if they had enough screen time Pharaoh!

Yami: No, I'll not give them anymore screen time

Me: Dammit!

All Three: _**DOWN WITH 4!KIDS ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!** _

* * *

**_(Jasmine's POV.)_**

'Blue, please no! stop! You can't do this!'

Blue just growled again, and that is when he relished what he did and said,

 **{Jasmine! I-I'm s-so s-sorry, I-I j-just c-couldn't t-take K-Kaiba's a-aura a-anymore.}**

That's when Blue broke down and I did what I had to do in this situation,

 **~'When the wings beat down, on the ocean's water, know that I will be there, for the dragon soul, keeps us together, it binds us, to all living things, from the king of the beasts to the king of the dragons. Know that I'll be there, in your heart, to help guide you on your journey. So, sleep my dragon now, Sleep my dragon now, Sleeeeep myyyyyy Draaaagoooon nooooww~'**

When I finished the song, Blue was fast asleep which is exactly what he needs right now is some sleep. After that was done, Kaiba looked more pissed off, for Yugi's grandpa declined his offer for the Blue-Eyes, but when he passed by me and Ryou I quickly stepped in front of Ryou for I knew that whenever me and Kaiba meet, it doesn't end well,

"Well look at this, the dragon girl has decided to come here to Domino City then, right. For I'm looking forward to our next duel, Draco."

He said with a smirk on his face for which I replied,

"Don't you think I still remember what happened last time we dueled, Kaiba."

I was trying to keep the venom off my words but it failed slightly,

"Hmph, I'll see you later Draco."

With that he left and I was able to bring my guard down, that was until Ryou spoke up,

"Jasmine, do you know Kaiba?"

I turned to face him and the others and replied,

"Yeah, I know him, only through torments, we dueled once and it ended in a draw, and the funny thing was, it was not an official match."

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it felt as if it wasn't there but there at the same time. That's when I realized that it was the entity that I kept feeling around Ryou, it brought fear to those who oppose him, but to me, it felt as if he was trying to comfort me, to which I'm glad that he did, for I feel stronger, more confident and felt a tiny bit of electricity go through me at the touch, the reason why I knew it was a guy it's because of the aura he had around him. After that fiasco, we all had a good time, until we had to part ways again, until tomorrow that is. Me and Ryou walked down the same street to get to our receptive homes, we talked off and on about stuff, that was, until we reached my home,

"Well, I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow Jasmine."

I turned to look at him and replied,

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, before I forget, here have this."

I reached into my pocket and took out the duel monster card, Draco Of The Stars,

"Thank you so much, Jasmine, I will always keep this card in my deck for it will be like a piece of you is in my deck."

I just smiled at him and replied,

"You are very welcome Ryou, I feel as if this card would love to be in your deck too."

We just smiled at each other and gave each other another hug, and then departed for our homes. When I reached the store doors I already knew my grandpa is going to ask a lot of questions, but that is a given when you bring your new friends back home for a little visit,

'Today was the best day of my life, and it's all thanks to you guys and my new friends.'

I could feel Darkness, Blue and Toon Blue all smiling at me, and I knew that Draco Of The Stars really wanted to be with Ryou, the reasons are unknown to me as to why, but he said that he felt that it was his destiny to be with Ryou in his deck, to which I fulfilled his wish tonight. After I went inside the game shop I looked over to my grandpa with a smile and said,

"Yes, I did have a good at school today grandpa, and yes as you saw I made some new friends and a new best friend too."

My grandpa looked at me shocked and said,

"How the Bloody hell, did you know I was going to ask you those questions?!"

I just smiled at him and said,

"Oh, a little dragon told me."

With that I rushed into my room with a smirk on face, for I knew once he figured out which dragon has been secretly telling me through the dragon soul, what he was going to ask me, he is for sure going to give me an ear full, to which Darkness has to defuse and I don't want that to happen, for that runs the risk of the Toon versions of them, to cause even more problems for us. After I got into my room I quickly got into my P.J's form last night on and made sure everything was in its place before I called it a night.

 _ **(?'s POV.)**_

"That's right, sleep my dear brother for you have no idea of what's to come, and Jasmine, poor, poor, Jasmine, oh how long I have waited for her to get you. Now that she does, my plan can finally be put into action, muhahahahahahaha!"

 ** _(Jasmine's POV.)_**

The next day at school, it started out okay, that was until Darkness started giving Yugi the "look" again, so that's when I had enough of this,

'Okay, why in the pits of Hell, do you keep giving Yugi the "look". He has done nothing wrong to us, so I would like it if you would please stop that?!'

That seemed to knock him out of his trance and replied,

 **{I'm sorry Jasmine, but I feel something off with him especially the necklace, it feels as if I've seen it somewhere before, but thing is I just can't remember for the life of me and I'm sorry if it's making you uncomfortable.}**

He had the most sincere voice I had ever heard from him,

'You are quite forgiven Darkness and I hope you remember your past soon too.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Joey dueling Ryou and to see that Ryou had just summoned Draco Of The Stars, which has an ATK of 2400 and a DEF of 2400, and his effect is that he gains 1000 ATK and DEF, for every card on both players side of the field. And once per turn he can attack your opponent directly and cause 100 points of damage for every card on the field, and can take control of one Dragon type monster on your opponents side of the field. To which I was proud to see him use it in the right way,

'I'm glad that Ryou got a chance to use Draco Of The Stars in battle.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ryou used Draco Of The Stars effects on Joey, to which made him lose again,

"How do I keep losing all of d'a time?!"

I looked at Joey and said,

"It's Because you don't strategize your moves, Joey."

Joey had a look of despair on his face,

"That's why I keep losing Jazz?"

I gave him a symphonic look and replied,

"Yes, that is why you keep losing Joey."

After that we all went to our respective classes for the day, me and Ryou had the same schedule so we walk to our classes together,

"That was an impressive duel there Ryou."

I complimented him and he replied with a smile,

"Why thank you Jasmine for the compliment, but I'm no were as good as you yet."

I gave him a smile and said,

"You know, I didn't become as good of a duelist as I am now overnight, it took me years and lots of loses to make me the duelist as I'm today."

That seemed to work on giving Ryou some confidence on his dueling skills,

"Thank you Jasmine for that advice, it really helped me a lot."

"No problem Ryou, it was my pleasure to help you out."

We both smiled at each other as we entered English class together.

 ** _(Bakura's POV.)_**

As I continued to watch Jasmine though the Millennium Ring, I couldn't help to feel as if there was more that she was not telling my host and I was getting curious about what it is.

 **'** **Hmm, it seems that I might need to expose myself sooner than I think.'**

 ** _(Time skip to end of day and going to Yugi's game shop, Jasmine's POV.)_**

As me and the gang were walking to Yugi's game shop, I couldn't shake this feeling of dread and I know who was giving me this warning and it was Blue. Ever since that day at the game shop, he's been on edge all day and it was starting to make me nervous that Kaiba might come back there to get Yugi's grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, apparently Darkness must felt my uneasiness,

 **{Jasmine, are you going to be alright?}**

I replied,

'Yes, I think I'll be fine Darkness and thanks for the concern.'

And with that taken care of we entered the game shop only to be greeted by silence and that doesn't help Blue or me with anything at the moment,

"Grandpa I'm home!"

Yugi called to his grandpa but got no answer, until the phone rang. Yugi went to go and answer it and said,

"Hello, this the Kame game shop, how may I help you?"

Yugi then got a shocked exasperation and yelled/said,

"Kaiba, what have you done with Grandpa!?"

That really got my blood boiling to a dragon's rage,

"Kaiba, Kaiba, what did you do to grandpa?!"

The line went dead,

"Yugi, you okay there?"

I asked and he replied,

"Kaiba, has my Grandpa."

We all gasped at that and I said in my unnaturally clam voice,

"Well then, let's pay Kaiba a little visit, and make sure he pays for what he has done."

All but Ryou slightly shivered at my voice, for I told Ryou about how I only use that voice if something or someone pisses me off to the point that I'll duel them until their pride can't be mended by any means necessary,

"Yeah, don't you worry there Yug, we'll help you teach that Kaiba a lesson he'll never forget!" The rest of us nodded our heads in an agreement, Yugi looked at us and said, "Thank you, all of you, you guys don't know how grateful I am to have you all as my friends."

After that touching moment we all ran out of the Kame game shop and went straight towards Kaiba Corp. As we were running towards Kaiba Corp. Blue was having a panic attack, for he knew what was going to happen to Yugi's grandpa if his younger brothers attacked all at once,

 **{I swear, if they hurt him in any way, I'll just attack them without mercy! That I can promise you, for I swear it on the Dragon Soul itself!}**

I nodded my head in agreement,

'Yes, we will get him if something happen to Yugi's Grandpa, that I can ensure you my friend.'

 ** _(Time skip to Kaiba Crop.)_**

As we entered the Kaiba Crop. building, we were greeted by the sight of Yugi's grandpa barley concision,

"Grandpa, are you okay?!" Yugi yelled for which his grandfather barely spoke, "Y-Yugi, I-I c-couldn't t-teach K-Kaiba h-how t-to respect the heart of the cards."

What got me mad was the fact that I knew something like this was about to happen,

"Yugi, we need to get your grandpa to a hospital now!"

The others nodded their heads in agreement and then Tristan said,

"Here Yugi, me and Tea` will get your grandpa to a hospital."

But before anyone could do anything, Kaiba came out and said,

"Well, how is the old fool."

I looked him straight in the eyes and said,

"Kaiba!, What did you do to him?! Answer me!"

He just laughed at me and said,

"We just had a friendly duel, Draco, that's all and we placed our rarest cards on the line, and look at the sweet prize I won."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the last Blue-Eyes White Dragon, we all gasped at that, but before we could do anything Kaiba ripped the card in half and I nearly clasped do to the Dragon Soul that was released into the shadow realm,

"Kaiba, how could you do that to Yugi's grandpas favorite card?!"

Yelled Tea` , I could've put in my opinion but I was still recovering from the ordeal that went through my body,

'Dam you Kaiba, how could you do that to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!?'

As I was struggling to keep myself from showing the emends pain I was in, but little did I know someone saw the pain I was in.

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

When Kaiba ripped up that Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I saw what looked like a dragon going into the shadow realm and I saw that Jasmine was in pain when the card was ripped up,

 **'I must know how she's able to sense that and what is her connection with the shadow realm.'**

But I have more pressing matters to attend to, like dare I say it, help Jasmine in any way possible.

 _ **(Ryou's POV.)**_

When my yami kept bugging me to look over to my right, I was a bit hesitant at first, but I complied and what I saw made my blood run cold, there was Jasmine holding her head as if she was in a lot of pain,

"Jasmine, are you all right?"

I asked in a hushed tone and she replied in a weak voice,

"I-I d-don't k-know R-Ryou, I-it feels has if I felt it's pain and suffering, but I think I'll be fine once the Blue-Eyes White Dragon has been avenged."

Her voice didn't sound so good but I knew that she doesn't like to bother people with her problems and that she wants to see Kaiba pay for his actions, so I did the only thing I could do and that was hug her right there and then and that seemed to help her greatly, but little did I know was that my yami was also hugging her to through me.

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

As I was hugging Jasmine through my host, the same electricity went through me and Jasmine from our touch,

 **'** **Could it mean, that in our past lives that we were once lovers? Maybe or maybe not, but I'll let destiny decide.'**

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

As me and Ryou were still hugging, neither of us noticed that Yugi was going to duel Kaiba, so that he can avenge his grandpa and show Kaiba the true meaning of the heart of the cards. After the pain had finally subsided I was able to stand without falling over, Ryou looked at me and asked,

"Are you okay Jasmine?"

I looked at him and replied,

"Yes I'm fine and I think we should go and watch Yugi beat Kaiba."

"Oh, right, I guess we should go."

The reason why I knew this was the fact that Toon Blue wouldn't stop pulling my shirt over to were the dueling arena was. As we went over to the dueling area, I still felt the entity around Ryou only a little bit stronger now,

'It's probably nothing too concerning to worry about.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Darkness was glaring at Yugi, but when I looked at Yugi he seemed different, taller, sharper eyes, and a confident aura around him, nothing like Yugi at all,

 **{Why of all people does he have to be here?!}**

Now I was beyond confused, but I just decided to leave the subject alone until I felt the time is right to talk about it, but right now I'm more focused on the duel and I see that "Yugi" was able to bring Kaiba's life points to 1500,

'Now all he needs to do is to get Kaiba's life points to zero before he can summon his 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons.'

But all was not going according to plan, for Kaiba was able to summon 1 of his Blue-Eyes, and I could tell that he was enjoying the look of horror on "Yugi's" face when he summoned the Blue-Eyes. Then Joey came in and said,

"whoa, there real monsters, real life monsters!?"

I looked over at Joey and said,

"Joey, there just holograms!"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and replied,

"Oh, I knew that."

Me and Ryou sweat dropped at that, but turned our attention back to the duel and I was beyond shocked at what I saw, for Kaiba managed to summon his second Blue-Eyes to the field,

 **{Why the cowards, fight like real dragons, instead of loyal dogs that do whatever there master tells them to!}**

'Calm yourself Blue, we are lucky that they can't hear us when we talk like this.'

 **{Yes, I agree with Jasmine on this, but I also do agree with you Blue, for the way your brothers fight, it is like loyal dogs that follow their masters orders.}**

I nodded my head in agreement, but my thoughts were once again interrupted by another past self-flashback,

 _**"** **You can't catch me *******!"**_

 _ **The 5 year old past self-replied,**_

 _ **"Oh, yes I can ******!"**_

 _ **As she cashed the white harried boy around, I could see everything, but I could never interact with anything, this is how it's always been. Me always reliving what the past self-lived through. Now that I think about it, why does this happen to me of all people?**_

 _ **"Hey, *******?"**_

 _ **The past self-replied,**_

 _ **"Yes ******, what is it?"**_

 _ **The boy know has ****** stuttered,**_

 _ **"D-do y-you t-think w-when w-we g-get o-older, would you want to marry me?"**_

 _ **The past self just nodded her head with a blush on her face and answered,**_

 _ **"Yes, I would love to marry you ******, when we get older and stuff."**_

 _ **With that said, they made it a promise that one day they will get married. But that's where it stops and I don't get to see the rest of what happens to them, do they live a happy life or do they crumble, those questions are never answered, not now at least. **_

I was pulled back to reality by Ryou's shocked exasperation on his face and I looked at what he was staring at and my dark brown eyes went wide too, for I saw the 3 dragons that should never be in Kaiba's deck, all 3 of his Blue-Eyes were on the field and I knew that It would take a bloody miracle for "Yugi" to win this duel and make it out unscathed. After Kaiba's turn ends the swords of reveling light disappeared from the other 2 and I knew that if "Yugi" doesn't do something now he will be in a world of hurt. But I was proven wrong when "Yugi" played all 5 pieces of Exodia and summoned him, and to say that me, Ryou, Joey, Mokuba(Kaiba's little brother)and Kaiba were not shocked by this, was like saying that Darkness has a anger issue problems, which only comes once a year thank you very much. "Yugi" then said,

"Exodia, obliterate!"

when that was said all 3 Blue-Eyes on the field were gone and the rest of Kaiba's life points alone with it, After that was said and done "Yugi's" forehead started to glow and Darkness was growling at it, as if it was an enemy to him,

 **{That foolish fool has no idea as to what he has done, argh, and I thought the pharaoh back in the day was foolish enough, but now, oh now, he is just down right foolish for doing that move on Kaiba, for he has no idea of the consciences that will follow after today!}**

I decided it was best not to bother Darkness right now, for he is in one of his raging periods and it's best not to disturb him right now, for right now I was kinda worried about what "Yugi" did to Kaiba for he was not getting up or anything.

 ** _(Time skip, due to laziness, and Jasmine and Ryou are back at the Draco game shop.)_**

After that whole ideal, I invited Ryou over for dinner and he said yes, after I explained to my grandpa that we would have one more mouth than usual and to say he was shocked that it was my new best friend Ryou, was an understatement. Once grandpa had dinner all prepared, me and Ryou went to take our spots at the small table and we all made small talk over dinner, my grandpa then asked,

"Hey Ryou?"

Ryou looked up and replied,

"Yes, Mr. Draco, what is it?"

My grandpa gave him a smile and said,

"How would you like it if you spent the night here, for how late it has gotten."

To say that me and Ryou were not shocked was like saying that, Toon Blue has a grudged against his younger brother,

"Yes, I would like that very much, thank you."

I looked at my grandpa,

"Yeah, thanks grandpa."

Grandpa just smiled and said,

"You two are quite welcome, and I hope you don't mind sharing a room Jasmine."

I looked at him with a smile and said,

"I'm perfectly fine with sharing my room grandpa."

After that was said, me and Ryou helped clean the kitchen and other stuff, until it was time to go to bed.

Me and Ryou went up to my room after we bid my grandpa goodnight and got into our P.J's separately, for my grandpa went to Ryou's apartment to get his cloths for tomorrow and other stuff too,

'How dose my grandpa do this kinda stuff, the world may never know.'

I heard a soft chuckle and I knew it was Toon Blue but I paid no my mind to him, for I have a guest and I know how much he likes to mess with me when that happens. After me and Ryou got our stuff taken care of, I decided that it was time that he knew what lies in my deck and trust me when I say this, it was not an easy dissection to make,

"Hey, Ryou."

Ryou looked at me and said,

"Yes, what is it Jasmine?"

I took a deep breath and replied,

"How would you like it if I show you my deck?"

His soft chocolate brown eyes lit up like a Christmas tree,

"Really?, you are allowing me to see your entire deck?!"

I gave him a smile and said,

"Yeah, I am allowing you to see it."

With that said I went to take out my deck and I gave it to Ryou, he made the most shocked face when he saw my Blue-Eyes White Dragon,

"Jasmine, how did you get a Blue-Eyes?!"

I rubbed the back of my head and replied,

"Well, it was my father that gave me that card along with Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

He gave me the most sweetest smile anyone has ever given me,

"So that's why you try to keep your deck a secret ?"

I just nodded my head, and he continued to look though my deck,

'This was the right desiccation, to allow Ryou to look through my deck.'

I could feel through the dragon soul that my dragons were loving how gentle Ryou was handling them. After Ryou and I went through my deck, it was time to call it a night, I pulled out of my closet a futon cot for Ryou to sleep on and placed it by my bed,

"Goodnight Ryou, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Jasmine, see you in the morning too."

After that we fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, but little did we know, that a certain spirit of the ring was watching us as we slept.

 ** _(Bakura's POV.)_**

For as long as I lived, I have never felt so trusted with someone's secrets like this before,

 **"** Jasmine, you really have that much trust to allow me and my host to look at your deck and to hold your cards too, even though this is against my will, but I think you and I will get along just fine, Jasmine. **"**

With that said, I went back into the ring, and left no trace as to I was even there.

 ** _(Time Skip, Jasmine's POV.)_**

The next morning came and I started my day normally, but this time Ryou was with me and so we each took turns doing our morning stuff. When it was my turn to go get dressed, I put on my Silver dragon pendant, my Aqua Blue and Deep Crimson school uniform, my leather jacket, my Dark blue backpack, and my dragon design deck holder on the belt of my school uniform. As I left my room, I saw Ryou at the top of the stairs waiting for me, as me and Ryou went downstairs for breakfast, the smell of waffles was overpowering me and Ryou and that made our mouths water over the good smell of the waffles that were being made. As we made our way to the small kitchen table, were the waffles were already there, hot and fresh,

"Go on, and help yourselves."

My grandpa said and me and Ryou said at the same time,

"Thank you!"

Then we went to take our seats with our plates full of waffles, as we ate, we made small talk about how were things at school were going and other stuff. After breakfast, me and Ryou helped my grandpa with the kitchen again before we went to school, for it was still early in the morning,

"Thank you both for the help."

My Grandpa said,

"Your welcome, grandpa."

I replied,

"You are most sternly welcome, Mr. Draco."

Ryou replied also, my grandpa just giggled and replied,

"Now there's no need for formalities Ryou, you can just call me grandpa too."

He said with a wink,

"Oh, okay then Grandpa."

Ryou said with a smile,

"Now that I think of it there is something I have to give you Ryou for being a good friend to my granddaughter."

Ryou looked a little nervous and I knew what he was going to give Ryou,

"Here you go."

My grandpa said, and it turned out to be a duel monsters card called: Des Volstgalph, a dragon/fiend/zombie type monster, with an ATK of 2400 and a DEF of 2300, his effect is that when this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, you can inflict half of the battle damage to your opponents life points. Once in the graveyard you can select one monster on the field and have him posse it, for until that monster is destroyed. You can only use this effect once per turn.

Mine and Ryou's eyes lit up at that card, for I have only heard about it, but I have never seen one up close and personal,

"Thank you very much for this card, it will really go well with my deck."

Ryou said with a smile on his face and my grandpa gave him one in return,

"You are quite welcome Ryou, any good friend of Jasmine is a friend of mine."

After that, it was time for me and Ryou to go to school,

"Bye Grandpa!"

I shouted from the door,

"Have a good day you too!"

My grandpa replied. As me and Ryou were walking to school I could feel Darkness and Blue walking right behind me, for which I'm used to, but this time they didn't have their dragon spirit, it's as if their still mooring over the loss of Yugi's grandpa's Blue-Eyes. I know that when a dragon is like this don't disturb them at all, for a mooring can take up to two days and this was the first day of the mooring,

'I wish there was something I could do to help them out, but I don't know what.'

Then it hit me, the one song that helps a dragon through its mooring,

'Okay, here goes nothing.'

**~'Don't cry my child, for you know that I'll always be in your heart, for I'll remember you, you make it seem that I could all most anything, I am the voice of your history, you heed my call when I most needed you. So don't cry my child, for the Dragon Soul will always connect you to me, and I'll always be in your heart. Don't cry my child, Don't cry my child. For I'll be right here~'**

As I finished the song I could feel Darkness and Blue were finally back to normal, for them at least,

 **{Thank you Jasmine, that really helped a lot.}**

 **{Yeah, thank you, I feel that my brother is now at peace.}**

'You two are most certainly welcome.'

After that touching moment, I could feel the last Blue-Eyes smile at me from where ever he is.

 _ **(Time skip, at school final class, Math)**_

As Yugi and the gang were discussing about what to do after school today, me and Ryou were just going through his deck, and I've been give him some tips and tricks on how to use some of his cards to the full extent of their power and sneakiness, as we were doing that we didn't hear what the others were saying but right in the middle of our talk one of Ryou's necklace points were pointing towards Yugi and the others but I just shook it off for it didn't give me a creepy feeling at all, but a curious one instead, so I asked in a hushed voice,

"Ryou, why is one of your necklace points pointing towards Yugi?"

He was just as surprised as me and replied in a hushed tone too,

"I don't know, this is the first time it's ever done this."

But soon we shocked it off and thought nothing more about it, so we just continued to look through Ryou's deck.

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

As I was watching my host and Jasmine go through mine and Ryou's deck, I felt the melamine puzzle really close by, so the ring started to pointed towards Yugi and his little group of friends,

 **'** **Finally, I have found who has it, now all I have to do is get it.'**

But just as I finished saying that, Jasmine noticed the ring pointing towards Yugi and his little group of friends, and she told my host about it too, but at least they didn't go too far into thought about why the ring did that, to which I'm kinda glad.

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

As me and Ryou finished up what we were doing, I got a strange shiver and I knew I have only one dragon that can do that,

'Toon Blue, what's wrong?'

Toon Blue looked at me and said,

 **{Captain to** **Starfleet,** **Houston have a problem.}**

'What is the problem captain?'

 **{The Creator shall be revealed tonight, and by Primus I will personally send him to the pits of Hell!}**

It took me a minute to process what Toon Blue said, but I just couldn't do it,

'I guess that I'll have to wait until tonight to find out what you mean Toon Blue.'

 **{It's okay Jazz, you have never met him and it was wrong of me to think you would know him too.}**

I gave him a kind smile, but I was once again brought out of my train of thought, when Ryou told Yugi that he was going to come over to my game shop after school today and that he thanked him for the offer though.

( ** _Time skip, to the Draco game shop)_**

As me and Ryou went in through the front door, I saw out of the corner of my eye a package addressee to me,

'Who could've left this for me?'

Ryou saw that I stopped and asked,

"You okay Jasmine?"

I looked back at him and replied,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wondering who could've left this package here for me? That's all."

Ryou nodded his head in agreement. As I picked up the package, I felt Toon Blue glare at the package, but I had to shake it off for now at least.


	7. Duelist Kingdom Begings Part 1

Hello again poppets!~^-^ This is the begging of chapter 2 in the story. I know this can get confusing because of how is step up and the pages are chapters, but please bare with me now. This is my first story and I'm not saying you should do this but it would be appreciated if you guys could leave a review, I'll take any constrictive criticism you guys have:) I'm not desperate or anything it would be nice if you guys would do that.

Rin: Hello there Yin-YangThundara16!

Me: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! HOW DID YOU GET HERE! Not that I'm complaining or anything, BUT STILL, HOW DID YOU GET HERE FORM YOUR WORLD?!

Rin: Well, Bakura came into my world and said to come here and do the disclaimer.

Me: Oh, okay. Sorry about before and for those who don't know who Rin is, he's form the Anime/Manga series called Blue Exorcist by Kazue Kato

Rin: Disclaimer, Yin-YangThundara16 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns her Oc's, the plot, and made up cards

Both: **_DOWN WITH 4!KIDS! ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!_**

* * *

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

Me and Ryou made our way to the living room to watch the finals of a dueling torment that was being held,

"I wonder who the finalist are going to be Jasmine?"

Ryou asked me, to which I replied,

"I think it will be Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, but that's my opinion, Ryou."

Ryou replied with a nod of his head,

"Yeah, I guess that does make more sense."

Me and Ryou started to giggle a little at that. Then my grandpa came in and said,

"Jasmine, are you going to open that package or what?"

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and answered,

"Yeah, I'll open it grandpa, don't you worry, in fact how about I open it right now."

With that said, I reached over to were the package was and grabbed it, then I brought it up on to my lap and open it,

"Now, this is interesting?"

Ryou peered over the box to get a better look and my grandpa looked over my shoulder to see what was inside,

"two star chips and a glove? What could it mean?"

Then it hit me,

"I remember, before I came here, I was in the finals of the Wausau West Vs Wausau East, and one of the competitors said that someday, the creator of duel monsters was going to have a tournament to decide who was going to be the King or Queen of games, on this island called Duelist Kingdom."

And just as I finished explaining it, there on the TV was Weevil Underwood being handed the award by the creator of duel monsters himself. As we continued to watch, the announcer said,

"There you have it folks, Maximilien, Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters, will be having a tournament at Duelist Kingdom!"

That shocked all of us,

"So, that means I'm going to be in another tournament."

Ryou had a concerned look, but my grandpa knew what was going to happen next,

"Jasmine, are you okay?"

I looked over at him and smiled,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Just so happy that I get to be in another tournament again, wooohhooo!"

Ryou and my grandpa smiled at me, then my grandpa said,

"Well, since you are going to a tournament, I guess I'll have to pack food for you then, right Jasmine."

I laughed nervously, because I knew what he meant by that, for I forgot to pack food for a long tournament like this one and let's just say that, thank the alspark I knew how to hand fish or I would have been sunk. After that, me and Ryou went up to my bedroom to go and get stuff ready for when I do have to go to the tournament, but I didn't want to leave my best friend here alone. So, since I'm a high ranking duelist, I'm going to make sure that Ryou comes with or else they will know true terror when it looks them straight in the eyes,

"Hey Jasmine?"

I looked over at Ryou and replied,

"Yes Ryou, what's eating you?"

He looked over at me and answered,

"Do you think I could come with you, to this Duelist Kingdom?"

I gave him a smile and said,

"Yes, you may come with me and if Pegasus doesn't like it, well to bad, for I'll say something like this. 'If you don't let my best friend come with me, no Dragon Master, you got that it?!'"

Me and Ryou laughed at that,

"Thank you Jasmine, and I would love to see their reaction when or if you say that or not."

I nodded my head in agreement, after we got the stuff that I would need for Duelist Kingdom ready it was time for Ryou to go back to his apartment for the night, for it was already dusk by the time we were finished,

"Bye Ryou, see you tomorrow."

Ryou just smiled at me and replied,

"Goodbye Jasmine, see you tomorrow."

After we part ways until tomorrow, I went back into the game shop to go to sleep, for I have to be alert and ready for when the other stuff I need to enter the tournament comes in the mail.

 _ **(Time skip to school and to last class of day, Ryou's POV.)**_

As me and Jasmine finished up our homework for Math, I saw that Yugi was not being himself, for he looked kinda down in sprite and that got me curious, so I went over to where he was to see what's up,

"Hey Yugi, is everything okay?"

Yugi just looked at me then to Jasmine then back to me,

"No, it's just that I have to go to this tournament to win back my grandpa's soul form Pegasus in this Duelist Kingdom."

Then that's when Jasmine's head snapped towards our direction,

"Oh man, I'm sorry that happen to you, Yugi. Nobody should have their loved ones stripped away like that."

I nodded my head in agreement,

"Thanks guys, but what should I do, if I don't go I'll never save Grandpa and if I do go what will happen if I failed to save him."

Me and Jasmine were a loss for words, for we didn't know what to say to Yugi to help him.

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

After me and Ryou heard that I didn't know what to say afterwards,

 **{Dam it Pegasus, next time you and I meet you'll be sorry! You hear me, for no one does this to my friends!}**

'So, Pegasus is your creator then, huh, Toon Blue?'

Toon Blue looked at me with a sad smile and replied,

 **{Yeah, that he is and I hate him for what he has done to other people in the past, and I swear upon the dragon soul that I'll have my revenge on you Pegasus!}**

I was once again brought back to reality by the final bell, as I made my way towards my locker, I kept on having this feeling like someone else was watching me, but I just shock it off as just nerves.

 _ **(? Dragon's POV.)**_

 **{Soon Jasmine, your role with the dragon soul will come to light and I'll have to stop my brother once and for all, for you my brother have gone too far this time. I never thought that it will end like this, brother against brother, blood against blood. I guess history is going to repeat it's self once again, and I must protect Jasmine at all costs, even if it means my own life, for I made her Great Grandfather a promise, that I will watch over her and make sure that she meets up with ****** once again and protect them. But my brother will sherly try to stop them and me, but he does not understand that their love will be his down fall. Be strong Jasmine, be strong.}**

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

As I went from my locker with Ryou, we made our way towards my game shop to see if anything came in the mail for the Duelist Kingdom tournament.


	8. Duelist Kingdom Begings Part 2

Me: **_Gmod(Garry's Mod), Gmod, Gmod, Gmod,_** ** _Gmod,_** ** _Gmod,_** ** _ ** _Gmod,_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _Gmod,_**_**_** ** _Gmod~_ *repeats for a while(More like 10 hr.)* _  
_**

America: Um, Yin-YangThundara16? Are you okay?

Me: **_Gmod, Gmod, Gmod, Gmod,_** ** _Gmod,_** ** _Gmod,_** ** _ ** _Gmod,_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _Gmod,_**_**_** ** _Gmod~_ *still going at it*  
**

Britain: America, On her Steam account it says that she as been playing Gmod for a collection of 10 hr.

America: Oh! Now what will we do now?

Britain: I guess we do the disclaimer then

America & Britain: Disclaimer: Yin-YangThundara16 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns her Oc's, plot, and made up cards

All: _**DOWN WITH 4!KIDS! ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!**_

* * *

As we got there I saw a letter sticking out of the door handle, I looked over at Ryou and he just shrugged his shoulders, as we went over to the letter I picked it up from the door and opened it and what I saw were 5 cards, 2 invitation cards, 1 card with a ship on it, 1 blank card and 1 card with what looked like treasure on it,

"This must be the cards you need to get into Duelist Kingdom, Jasmine."

I looked at Ryou and replied,

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but why are there 2 invitation cards instead of 1?"

Ryou then said,

"Maybe it's for you to bring 1 guest along?"

That's when I got a closer look at the cards and they did indeed say this,

"For Jasmine Draco and 1 guest of her choosing we welcome you to come join the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

That made my eyes grow wide,

"Ryou, these cards say that I can chose one guest to come along with me to Duelist Kingdom."

Ryou looked at the cards and his eyes went wide too,

"Your right and that means."

"You get to come along, Ryou."

I finished his sentence for him, after that we ran right through the front doors and went straight into the living room were my grandpa was with all of the stuff we packed the night before,

"Yes, I did see the letter Jasmine and I packed enough food for you and Ryou both."

Me and Ryou's mouths almost hit the floor from shock,

"How the bloody hell, did you know that?!"

My grandpa just smirked at me and replied,

"Oh, a little dragon told me."

I just sweat dropped at that,

"Well, you two better get ready, for according to the ship card, the boat leaves tonight."

Me and Ryou just nodded our heads in agreement,

"Don't worry, we'll be careful when were there grandpa."

Now it was my grandpa's turn to be shocked,

"How do you keep doing that?!"

 _ **(Time skip, to the dock and the ship.)**_

As me and Ryou brooded the ship, we went to go find our room and for some odd reason, we have to share a room, that spells cheapness to me. As we got settled into our room, we went to go look around the ship, until we came across the ship's deck and went by the railing to look at the stars,

"Hey Ryou."

I said,

"Yes Jasmine, what is it?"

I pointed with my finger to a star consolation called Draco Maximus,

"See that consolation?"

I asked and he looked at what I was pointing at,

"Yeah, I always wondered what it is though."

I gave him a small smile and replied,

"It's called, Draco Maximus."

Ryou looked back at me and replied,

"Really?"

I nodded my head,

"Yes, really, my father told me that, whenever you see this consolation know that a great but good change is ahead of you and that you'll never feel alone again, for very few have seen Draco Maximus and for those who do they'll never forget it for as long as they live. My great grandfather saw him once in his life and he said that, Draco Maximus is a powerful dragon that deserves all the respect that he has eared throughout the years and that he only chooses one to command him only and he deems him/her worthy of being the one."

Ryou just looked at me shocked at the information he was told,

"Wow, that's amazing, now I wish I could see him too."

I looked back to the stars and replied,

"Me too Ryou, me too."

 _ **(Time Skip to Duelist Kingdom and the introduction)**_

As me and Ryou got off the stinking ship, I mean seriously Blue and Toon Blue wouldn't stop complying all the way here and me and Darkness had to keep them under control, yeah anyway back to the situation at hand. As me and Ryou went up the stairs ahead of everyone else for we had a good nights rest, unlike some of the other duelist, which I happen to recognize some of them from the Wausau West Vs Wausau East tournament and let me tell you when they first saw me some were happy and others were angry, three guess who those people were, any who, when me and Ryou finally made it to the top of the bloody stairs, we were greeted by the sight of a lot of duelists, that was until I saw him, Ashura Vision Quad,

'Oh great, he's here, I thought I taught that guy a lesson in the finals!'

But I guess luck was not on my side for he saw me and said,

"Well, well, look who's here, and I thought that great Dragon Master was not going to be here, hmph guess I was wrong."

I gave him my death glare and replied,

"Well, it's nice to see you to Ashura, but I guess things still haven't caught up to you Wausau Easters yet."

I knew for a fact that he hates it when I bring in our schools into our fights, but that's how our rivalry was born,

"Well, you Wausau Westerns still have not changed one bit."

But I had enough of this and I left him to go join back up with Ryou. As I got back to where Ryou was, he noticed my mood change,

"Jasmine, are you okay? And who was that you were talking too?"

I looked at him and replied,

"I'm quite alright Ryou, and the guy I was talking to, was someone I thought was not even going to be here and his name is Ashura Quad. He was the finalist I had to duel to win the Wausau West Vs Wausau East tournament I was in."

Ryou looked at me with a knowing exasperation and said,

"So, I take it, that your old school Wausau West doesn't like Wausau East, right?"

I gave him a nod of my head and answered,

"Yeah, you got that right, the rivalry between those two schools is legendary, all throughout Wausau."

As I was explaining how things were back in my old hometown to Ryou, I didn't even feel the same entity that was always around Ryou, give my rival a darker death glare than mine.

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

As I heard about this Ashura kid, and how he was looking at Jasmine every few seconds with a hate full glare, I grew more angry at him,

 **'** **Oh, how I wish I could just send him to the shadow realm and be done with him!'**

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

As the tournament began, I knew who was going to be my first opponent and here he comes now,

 **{Just look at him, I would love to wipe that smirk off his face in one fell swoop of my Toon rage!}**

I knew what I'm going to do to beat him,

"Okay, my first opponent will be you, Jasmine Draco!"

I turned around with a smirk on my face,

"Sure, I accept your challenge."

With that we went to go find a dueling arena so we can duel.


	9. End Of Ch 2

End of ch. 2

Me: Ugh!~ Why wont the light just shut up! I swear I'm never going to dink coffee again!~ Someone please kill me

Bakura: ***Helps me into bed*** Disclaimer: Yin-YangThundara16 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns her Oc's, plot, and made up cards

Both: _ **DOWN WITH 4!KIDS! ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!**_

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip to the dueling arena)**_

I was more than ready, for the fool let me pick the area to which we'll duel on,

"Okay Jasmine, lets raise the stakes, it will be an all or nothing duel!"

I just smirked and said,

"That's fine by me there, Quad!"

As the duel got started I didn't notice that Ryou change and now stood there on the ground was Bakura his yami.

 _ **(Time Skip to near end of Duel, Life points: Jasmine 1400 and Ashura 1500)**_ **(A/U: I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING DUELS! PLEASE BARE WITH ME I'M STILL NEW AT WRITING THOSE KINDA SCENES!)**

As I looked at my hand and what I was up against, an evil grin was plastered on my face, for I had everything I needed to win this duel, and with the help and support of Ryou and some of the Wausau West kids that were here in the tournament, I'm able to do this,

"Be prepared Ashura, for your doom has just arrived!"

In my hand was, Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Toon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Toon World, and Field Barrier. On the Field I have one card face down (Swords Of Reveling Light) and on Ashura's side he has, one monster in defense mode (Giant Soldier Of Stone ATK: 500 DEF:2000) no cards face down and 2 cards in his hand. I looked over at Ryou and Gave him a smile and he smiled back,

"Okay, I revel my face down card, Swords Of Reveling Light!, Then I activate from my hand two more spell cards, Toon World and Field Barrier! Next I summon Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon! But that's not all for when Toon World is played I can special summon this guy from my hand!"

Ashura had a look of despair,

"No, not him, anything but him!"

"Sorry Ashura but it's too late, come forth Toon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and show him the true meaning of Toon fear!"

And in a blinding light my Toons are on the field and awaiting orders,

 **{Oh boy, look at him shake in his boots Toon Darkness!}**

 **{Yeah, look at him shake in his little boots like a scared freshmen!}**

I just smirked at him and said,

"Now my Toon dragons attack now! Toon Blue attack his Giant Soldier Of Stone and Toon Darkness attack his life points directly!"

With that said my dragons all attacked his life points and monster, to which brought his life points to zero,

"N-N-N-No, I couldn't lose again, not to a girl, no I will not except this defeat Draco for one day we will duel again, mark my words!"

With that said he throw all of his star chips at me which was 4, apparently he stole them from another duelist at his school to get an early lead on everyone, but I stopped him and now my star chip total is 6 star chips, 4 more and I'll be in the finals.

 _ **(Time skip to nightfall and me and Ryou meet up with Yugi and his group)**_

As me and Ryou stepped out of the bushes, we kinda startled the group, especially Joey and Tristan,

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you guys."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and Ryou said,

"Yes, I'm are quite sorry for the scare too."

With that said, we all told each other how many star chips we had,

"Well, I have 6 star chips."

Most of the gangs mouths dropped to the floor,

"Well, I only have 5 star chips."

Yugi said and Joey replied,

"Yeah, and I only have 3 star chips, man I need to find more duelist tomorrow or I'm sunk!"

 _ **(Time skip again, to were Bakura duel's "Yugi", towards the end of the battle, Bakura's POV.)**_

As I was about to win this duel, I drew Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I already have Jasmine's favorite card Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in my hand,

"Now, prepare yourself "Yugi" for I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode then I tribute him in order to summon this card, Jasmine's favorite, the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in attack mode!"

As I finished my move, Jasmine appeared in front of me looking like her favorite card,

"This is so awesome, I'm a bloody dragon!"

Jasmine cried happily not the kinda reaction I was expecting, but Joey beat me to the punch,

"Um, Jazz, you're cool with being your favorite card?!"

Jasmine just looked at him and said,

"Why yes, yes I am fine by this, for I'm a bloody dragon, how can this not get any cooler for me?!"

Now this was certainly unexpected, but who was I to complain.

 _ **(Time Skip to end of Duel, "Yugi" won and everything went back to normal and stuff, right, wrong, Jasmine's POV.)**_

As me and the gang all woke up from that strange dream as Joey called, but I knew for a fact that it was all real, but I had to pretend that I didn't know the difference, so that my dragon soul can still be kept a secret, but I needed some alone time,

"Um, guys, I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back later, okay?"

I asked and they all nodded their heads, and that was when I left for my walk to nowhere in particular, until I came across this hill that overlooks the ocean and has a perfect view of the stars. For some odd reason the stars have always brought me more comfort then other people for some unknown reason,

'Man, what a night.'

 **{You can say that again Jasmine, you can say that again.}**

I concentrated on my dragon soul energy to manifested Darkness to the real world, so we could talk a little more proper, he was at least a foot taller than me,

"Yeah, but when that shadow duel happened I felt more connected to you and the other dragons than I ever have been before."

I said to him to which he nodded his head in agreement,

 **{"Yes, I did feel more connected to you too, Jasmine, when your soul was put into my card."}**

What neither of us didn't noticed was a certain sprite of the ring followed us here.

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

As I followed Jasmine out on to this hill with a perfect view of the ocean and the stars, I was really shocked form what I saw, for right in front of me was a duel monster from the shadow realm and it was right beside her and they seemed to be talking to each other,

 **'** **I have to make my presences known now, before her dragon goes away.'**

As I walk up to her and her dragon, her dragon sensed me first and whipped his around and what shocked me even more, was he motioned me to come closer to them. As I approached them, Jasmine turned her head to face me and said,

"Hello there Bakura."

With a smile on her face,

 **{"Hello too you to Bakura."}**

After that was said, I was a little bit nevus at what her dragon could do, but Jasmine turned to her dragon and said,

"Darkness, don't scare him with your overprotective nature now, yesh."

It was my turn to ask some questions,

 **"** Jasmine, how do you exactly talk to your dragon duel monster cards? **"**

 _ **(Jasmine's POV. If you were wondering how Jasmine knows his name, well droning the shadow duel he said his name was Bakura, okay? Okay.)**_

When Bakura asked me that I was not expecting it at all, so I answered to the best of my ability,

"Um, I don't really know how I do it, I just do, It's a mystery to me too. But from what Darkness had told me it's something called the Dragon Soul and that's all I know."

Bakura just looked at me and replied,

 **"** Okay, thank you Jasmine, and I do have one more question to ask you. **"**

I just nodded my head for him to go on,

 **"** When did this happen exactly? **"**

I replied,

"Well, it was during my schools dueling finals, between Wausau West and Wausau East. Me and my opponent Ashura where the ones dueling, I was with Wausau West and he, Wausau East. I was in a tight spot and that's when I heard Darkness and Blue-Eyes talk to me and well I won that duel."

I said with a slight chuckle and Bakura joined in to, what snapped me out of my train of thought was a sound of a helicopter coming our way and I only knew one person that would fly all the way here to rescue his brother, to which we meet here yesterday, and that is Kaiba.

 _ **(Time Skip to Jasmine's final duel to enter the castle.)**_

After Joey's defeat, he went off somewhere with the others, for he said that he as to get into a duel before he loses it,

"Man, that must have been hard on Joey to lose like that to Kaiba."

I said with a glum expression, but that did not last, for I saw someone I thought would never even be here, no not Ashura he's already here, I'm talking about Lilly Energy star, she and her sister Lighting have been my friends since middle school and I was the one who introduced Lilly to duel monsters,

"Hey Jasmine, do you know that girl?"

Ryou asked,

"Oh, Ryou, yes I know her, she's one of the only friends I made in Wausau, before I came here and all."

And with that said she came over by us and said,

"Jasmine? Is that you?!"

I looked at her and replied,

"No, it's the bloody Queen of England, of course it's me!"

She just laughed at that, then got a serious look,

"Jasmine, we've known each other for a long time and now's the time we became rivals! Jasmine, I, Lilly Core Energy Star challenge you Jasmine Thundara Draco to a duel, the loser leaves the winner stays and fights Pegasus!"

I gave her a nod of my head and we all left to go to a dueling area that was close by. When we got there we each took our respectful places and thus the duel begins, (Jasmine:2000 life points, Lilly 2000 life points) As we each shuffled our decks then cut them, we each drew five cards from the top of our decks, (Jasmine's cards: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Swords of Reviling Light, Shadow Spell, and Just Deserts) I looked at Lilly and said,

"You can go first Lilly."

She nodded her head and replied,

"Thanks, Draco Master."

She then drew one card, then place one card faced down and she summoned Double Custom in attack mode (Double Custon: ATK:1800 DEF:1900), thus she ended her turn. Now it was mine turn, I drew Thief Dragon (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1800), then I placed two cards faced down and then summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the field in attack mode ( ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000),

 **{Be careful Jasmine, you know how tricky she can be.}**

I just nodded my head in agreement, but what I didn't know was that Bakura took over Ryou again and watched our duel with much interest.

 _ **(Time Skip, Jasmine's Life points: 1000 Lilly's life points: 1100, cards on the field, Jasmine's side: Blue-Eyes, Darkness on the field, Thief Dragon in the spell and trap card zone, V-Tiger Jet in face down DEF mode, Polymerization and Space Claws in my hand. Lilly's side: Skeleton Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF:2400, one face down DEF mode monster, and two face down cards.)**_

This was not looking good, but right now I'm luring Lilly feather into my trap, for I have the necessary components to summon Time/Space Dragon,

"Okay Jasmine, now it's my turn, so I draw."

After Lilly drew her card she then said,

"Now I attack your face down defense position monster!"

When she said that, I knew that she had no idea that I lured her too deep into my trap, that she had no way out of it. After V-Tiger jet was destroyed I just smirked at her and said,

"I thank you Lilly, for you had just activated my face down card effect. Come froth Thief Dragon!"

When I said that I knew that I had to explain his effects to Lilly, for she doesn't know about this card,

"I'll explain his effect to you Lilly, when a face down defense position monster on my side of the field is destroyed I can automatically summon him from my trap/spell card zone because this is the only way to summon him to the field."

To say that the reaction I got from Lilly was the same as when I first played Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon for the first time against her,

"Dang it! Fine I end my turn with that Draco master."

Lilly finally caught on to what some of what my plan was, but not all,

"Okay, my turn."

I drew Change of heart, but I'll save that for an emergency use only,

"Okay, I play this card, the Space claws and this allows me to equipped to all dragons on my side of the field, but I'm not done yet."

I say with a smirk and took a glance at Ryou, to see how he's doing and I saw that he was watching this with great interest, so I decided to finish this now,

"Now I activate Polymerization, to fuse, Blue-Eyes, Darkness, and Thief Dragon, in order to fusion summon, Time/Space Dragon (ATK: 3500 DEF:3500)!"

With that said, a dragon came down from beyond the reaches of time and space to my side of the field, he was dark blue and light-dark pink in color, but looked like a Divine-Beast,

"Now, Time/Space Dragon, attack her monsters with time/space judgment!"

With that said my dragon attack all of her monsters and face down cards like they were nothing, for that's his special ability, when you declare an attack on your opponents monsters you can destroy everything on your opponents side including their life points. After Time/Space Dragon's attacked, Lilly's Life Points Dropped from 1100 to 0,

"No, again I lost to you my friend, for you are a true Dragon Master and it was an honor to duel you at your peak of power."

She then did a salute to me and I did one back to her, she then came down and so did I and she gave me her 4 star chips and now I have a total of 10 star chips, that is the number I need to get into the castle,

'Look out Pegasus for you'll know the true meaning of dragon fear!' I thought to myself.

 _ **(Time skip to the castle and Yugi's and Kaiba's duel! Ryou's POV.)**_

When me and Jasmine got to the castle we were greeted by the sight of Yugi dueling Kaiba for accesses into the castle,

"Sigh, I guess Pegasus really wants to see who's worthy of changeling him then."

I looked over at Jasmine and said,

"It's okay Jasmine, I'm sure that Yugi will win against Kaiba like last time."

She looked at me with a smile on her face and replied,

"Thank you Ryou, I really needed to hear that."

I gave her a smile back, but what I didn't know was that my yami was looking at her with some level of concern as I did.

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

As I looked at Jasmine through the millennia ring, I couldn't help but feel concerned about her, for I knew this is hard for her to watch without knowing the outcome,

 **'** **Sigh, I wish I could just hold her right now, to at least give her some level of reassurance.'**

As I looked at her, an idea hit me,

 **'** **Wait a minute, maybe I can hold her, back at Yugi's game shop when I touched her shoulder, it looked like she felt that, so maybe.'**

I came out of the millennia ring in my sprite from and walked over to Jasmine and embraced her in my arms and for some unknown reason this felt right to have her in my arms.

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

As I continued watching this duel between Yugi and Kaiba, I felt someone hugging me and I felt that it was Bakura, the entity that's always by Ryou. For Ryou told me when we were coming up to the castle about the sprite that lives with in his millennia ring and to say I was not at all surprised by this was an understatement, but what Bakura is doing right now felt right for some odd reason, but all to soon it had to end for the duel ended with Kaiba as the winner and Yugi was on his knees,

 **{I knew this was going to happen to Yugi, one way or another.}**

'What do you mean Darkness?'

 **{What I mean is, that Yugi still has a lot to learn about himself, and the fact that there's just some mysteries that shouldn't be solved by one's self and he needs to start believing in himself too.}**

I just nodded my head in agreement with Darkness's reasoning. With that said, me and Ryou went to where everyone was and they seemed to not noticed us and in my experience that was not a good sign, but I knew that it was best not to disturb them, so me and Ryou thought that it would be best if we just stayed in the shadows and wait for them to come in their own time, but again I felt that same unknown presences and this time it was like it was trying to get me away from that situation and I was not about to argue with that logic at all.

 _ **(? Dragon's POV.)**_

 **{This is not what I want to do, but I knew that if the Pharaoh found out about me, then that would not end well, for he tried to take control of me in the past, but not this time, for I feel that me, Jasmine and Bakura will have to face him soon enough. But first I must make sure that Jasmine is safe before I do anything else and get my revenge on Kaiba for what he has done to her and I'll make sure that Ashura rules the day he was ever born and that's a promise!}**

 _ **(Time skip to where everyone enters the castle, Jasmine's POV.)**_

After a while the gang finally was able to come up to the castle gates to be let in but Tristan and Tea` both had to be creative on how they were going to get in but someone named Mai Valentin helped with that and Ryou didn't have to worry for he was my guest of choice so he was clear to enter with me which surprised the gang a lot that he was able to get in without having to sneak into the castle.


	10. The Finals Begin Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my Oc's, plot, and my made up cards

 _ **DOWN WITH 4!KIDS! ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!**_

* * *

As we entered the castle we were greeted by Pegasus himself with some bodyguards,

"Welcome to the finals for you are the best of the best, and before the finals can begin we have prepared a special duel for you all to see."

When Pegasus finished saying that I felt Toon Blue give him a hate full glare and I knew that this was not going to be an easy battle for whoever has to fight him right away. As we went up on to the balcony that over saw the duels I was shocked to see that it was Kaiba that gets to duel Pegasus first,

'The bloody hell?! How in the world did Kaiba get in first without us seeing him?!'

I yelled in my head to which I gave myself a headache just trying to put logic to how Kaiba did that. As my brain calmed down enough so I can at least focus on what's going on, I saw that Kaiba is already in trouble due to Toon World and its effects,

'Ouch, that's gotta hurt his pride.'

 **{You can say that again, but just look at how my younger brother fights, it's a disgrace to all Toon monsters in the world!}**

I just nodded my head in agreement and turned my attention back to the duel at hand and what was the most surprising thing about it, was the fact that Pegasus could tell which cards Kaiba plays on the field before he even plays them. In the end Kaiba lost and his soul was put into what Pegasuses called a soul card,

 **{Oh my Ra, whoever loses to Pegasus loses their very soul}**

'I couldn't agree more with you Darkness, but me or Yugi will have to face him sooner or later.'

Darkness nodded his head in agreement but soon our attention was drawn back to the dueling field as Pegasus said,

"Now that's done and out of the way, we can get back to choosing who will face who in the finals."

With that said he left the dueling area to go somewhere else inside the castle, we were then escorted to a dining hall to have some well diner. As we were seated at the long dining table, there was a verity of food there including some of my favorites, like apple cinnamon pie, Phil cheese steak sandwiches, and cheese pizza. The seating arrangement was, I was seated next to Ryou who was on my right side and Tea` to my left side, Yugi was next to Mai, and Joey and Tristan were next to each other and there were two more, one was a guy who was from New York to which I could care lease, for I have no like for people like him from New York's underbelly, and the second one looked like a girl and she looked filmier to me, like I known her from somewhere, but where? As I continued to ponder on that mystery someone else was watching the whole scene.

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

As I was watching Jasmine through the millennia ring I still couldn't shake this feeling of remembrance that surrounds her and the way she duels,

 **'** **Why do I get this feeling every time I'm near her, or is it just fate that this is happening now and not later?, Ugh, this is very confusing.'**

But my thoughts were cut short by the sound of Joey screaming,

"What the heck is that?!"

Jasmine looked at the object and looked as if she was analyzing it for some kind of murder case,

"Joey I think that this is part of how we know what duelist we have to duel in the finals."

One of Pegasus's bodyguards confirmed this,

"Why yes miss Draco, that it is, please will all finalist look inside to find your letter."

With that said, Jasmine and the other finalist picked up the strange objects and opened them, Jasmine's letter was E and the others I do not know but Jasmine didn't seem to worried about who she has to duel with at all.

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

'Okay, I now know how this is all going to play out.'

Darkness piped in and said,

 **{How so, Jasmine?}**

'Well, you see, we all have one letter of the alphabet and my theory is that we have to face the one who's letter comes next after it.'

And once again I was right, for the duels will be, Yugi Muto vs Mai Valentina, Joey Wheeler vs Keith and me vs black rose Draco.

'That title sounds filmier to me but were have I heard it before?!'

I was too busy contemplating on where I heard that title before that I didn't notice that Darkness and Blue were studying my opponent with great concern and interest. As we all finished our dinner, we were then escorted to our rooms, my room was right next to Ryou's, for Pegasus didn't want to split me and Ryou up for he's my guest. As we all got settled into our rooms I took the chance to look over the card that my grandpa gave me,

'Why did my grandpa give you too me of all people?'

I thought about this as I looked at him the card known as Draco Maximus, his design looks like an ancient, powerful, wise and heroic dragon with a color scheme of dark Aqua blue and deep Crimson red, his wings look so massive that they could take down an entire big city with one flap of them and the eyes look as if they could pierce through one's very soul and turn it to ice, but it looked like it had a gentle side too like he's only meant to bring justice and judgment to those who defy him or his master in anyway shape or from. As I kept staring at it, I felt a unique connection to it, like it's waiting for something/someone to summon him,

'I guess, I'll have to wait to use him in a duel then.'

I put the card back into my deck but then something else caught my eye. A magic card called The Maximus Ritual(used to summon Draco Maximus to the field)and a note from my grandpa attached to the back,

 _~Dear Jasmine, I forgot to give you this card before you left, so I sunk it into your deck. From Grandpa~_

'Oh Grandpa, you always know how to amaze me.'

I smiled at that and went to go get into my pj's for the night. But what I didn't know was something bad was going to happen during the nightly hours.


	11. The Finals Begin Part 2

I'm back with another update, poppets!~^.^ I want to say thank you to Avryn Takehashi for favoriting this story and evee11 for following this story. I will say this now...when I first posted this story on here I was a little bit hesitant to do so, for I thought that no one would like it, but now I can see that I was wrong and I want to get this off my chest before I got into the disclaimer stuff. So with out further delay...

Thundara(My Oc for Hetalia): V _HAT ZHE BLOODY HELL?! GET BACK HERE YOU BLASTED FROG!_

France: Ohohnohnohn, You know that he had it coming.

Thundara: _GOTTEVERDAMNT! YoU bEtTeR rUn~ YoU bEtTeR hId~ I'M tElLiNg YoU wHy~ CaUsE yOu PiSsEd oFf ThE wRoNg DrAgOn! *starts to chase France around while saying Kolkolkolkolkol*_

(I know it's Russia's thing, but Thundara is part Russian, German, Hungarian, Austrian, and British with some of Zhe Awzome Prussian. That's why she knows about that^_^ Yes I know that my Oc Thundara is very scarey but she's very nice and caring when you get to know her, just as long as you don't piss her off and you'll be fine, ve~ I hope) _  
_

France: AAAAAHHHHH! Help me! She's trying to kill me! *runs away with a very pissed off Thundara on his heels*

(Sorry if I got his accent wrong, I'm not too good at writing Japanese accents at all, but I think I did good. You know you've watched to much Hetalia if you wanted to place accents when writing a character for it or from it ^_^)

2p!Japan: I guess, since those two wont be done for awhire(awhile) I'rr(I'll) be doing the discraimer(disclaimer)*ahem* Yin-YangThundara16 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! she onry(only) owns her Oc's, prot(plot), and made up cards.

 _ **ALL: DOWN WITH 4!KIDS! ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!**_

* * *

When my head hit the pillow I was out like a light and I started to drift into dream land but this time it was different, I felt like I was falling through the air and the cold wind wiped around my face, then without warning I felt something scaly underneath me and then it started to sing a lullaby,

 **{~"Hush child, the darkness shall never hurt you, when I'm here, for the birthright is now restored. I now watch as my vengeance is unfolded and those who hurt you shall know the true might of a Divine-Dragon, I am the voice of your history, tho shall never leave your side, for you are the one, the last of the DovahSoul. Hush child, hush child, for the war is never lost, only won, now here my voice and those who are unworthy will quake in fear. Sleep child now, close your eyes and sleep"~}**

After the song I fell back into a blissful oblivion and stayed like that until the morning hours came, but what I didn't was that someone else was watching me as I slept.

 _ **(?'s Dragon POV.)** _

I knew that the past memories of her past self will be surfacing very slowly and tonight was the start of it and I knew that I had to sing that lullaby to her just as her past self and her great grandfather did for me when I was recovering from battles with my brother,

 **{Sigh, why dose fate have to be so cruel, to have my destiny be to fight my own brother, yes he may not have been the most sane dragon back then, but at least he still was good. If it wasn't for the scrolls, he would still be good at heart and not this evil and insane dragon as he is today, but the damaged has been done and it can never be reversed by any means necessary. The past is in the past and I must stop him once and for all before any more families suffer from this struggle.} **

_**(Time skip to morning, Jasmine's POV.)** _

It was finally time for the finals to begin and to see who will face off against Pegasuses in the final match,

"Okay, the first duel will be Yugi Muto vs Mai Valentina."

The announcer said, and thus the duel commence.

 _ **(Time skip, Yugi's and Joey's duels, Yugi and Joey won theirs, Yugi already beat Joey and now it was Jasmine's turn)**_

"Now the final duel to see who will face off against Yugi Muto will now commence! The Dragon Master vs Black Rose Draco!"

The announcer said and we each took our respectful places,

"Don't think I'll go easy on you, Dragon Master!"

My opponent said to which I replied,

"That's fine by me Black Rose Draco ."

 _ **(Duel Start: Jasmine's Life Points: 2000 and Black Rose's: 2000)**_

We each drew 5 cards

 _ **(Jasmine's hand: Swords Of Reveling Light, Magic Cylinder, Angle Dragon Of Light and Darkness, Draco The Dark Magician and Change Of Heart)**_

'Okay, not bad, I got two of my new cards and three cards for the trap and spell zone.'

As I thought of a plan my opponent went first by placing 2 cards face down and summoning a monster in DEF mode, thus ending her turn then it was my move I drew 1 card and it was Spellbinding Circle,

"Okay, I place three cards face down and then summon Angle Dragon Of Light and Darkness in DEF mode, end of turn."

My opponent looked shocked and had a hint of remembrance too. I looked at were my friends were and I saw the looks of shock, surprise and Joy in all of their eyes except for Ryou who had a look that said

"you can do this Jasmine!"

and I gave them all a smile and looked back to the duel at hand.

 _ **(Time skip to final move of the duel)**_

My life points were at 50 and Black Roses were 50 too and this was it I already have the swords of reveling light on the field and I have everything I needed to summon my Malefic Dragon,

"Okay, my turn."

I said and drew Dragon armorer the one card I needed, so I just smirked at her and said,

"Well, it was a great duel but I'm afraid that it has to end now! For I sacrifice my Angle Dragon Of Light and Darkness to activate her Malefic form!"

Everyone was shocked at this, but I didn't pay too much attention for I'm about summon my first ever Malefic Dragon to the field,

"Now come forth my Divine Dragon and show them your true might and grace!"

After that was said my Angle Dragon Of Light and Darkness changed into her Malefic form, it has the same color scheme as her original form but some of highlights were darker or lighter and she has four wings now instead of two and her eyes held a graceful but stern glare to them and her pupils resembled Yin and Yang,

"Next, I play Dragon armorer, this will boost my dragon's power by 1100 points (ATK&DEF) and then will have my Malefic Dragon and my Draco the dark magician attack you!"

As I finished saying that my monsters attack her only monster and the rest of her life points with it,

"Good game, you still can beat me even after all of these years Star Light."

"Wait, I know you! Can it be really you?!"

She just looked at me and removed her cloche and replied,

"Yes, yes it's me Jasmine, your old friend, Lighting."

I was so happy to see her and she was happy to see me that we grabbed our decks and rushed over to give each other a hug,

"It's been far too long Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

"Much too long, Black Rose Dragon."

With that said and done Lighting had to go back with her sister to attend a meeting with some other companies in Domino City, As I went back to where everyone was I told them all who that was and some of my other childhood friends, until it was time for me and Yugi to duel.

 _ **(Time Skip after Jasmine's and Yugi's duel, Yugi won, for Jasmine placed her hand on her deck because she knew that Yugi had a better chance of winning against Pegasuses then her and at the begging of Yugi's and Pegasuses duel)** _

As the duel got started I felt that something bad was about to happen but I just had to shake it off for now and continued to cheer Yugi on and give some hints with in my words. My attention was diverted to what Tristan had to say,

"Guys, I'm going to see if I can find Mokuba."

I voiced my opinion,

"I'll come to Tristan, for I know a few tricks that can help us get passed the guards."

The others were not so sure about this but me and Ryou gave each other knowing glances and I knew what I had to do, so then me and Tristan went to go find Mokuba.

 _ **(Ryou's POV.)**_

After Jasmine and Tristan left to go find Mokuba, I couldn't help but feel like that they were going to in danger very soon and I guess my yami felt the same way for he took the words I was going to say right out of my mouth and said,

 **'Let's go and make sure that our friend Jasmine is safe and away from danger.'**

I was quite surprised at his tone of voice,

'I guess you really care about her too, don't you Bakura.'

My yami just nodded his head in agreement and replied,

 **'Yes, I do because she is your first best friend and that makes her my best friend too. Also because I feel as if I knew her from the past.'**

I asked,

'You mean in Egypt, right?

' he answered,

 **'Yes, that is exactly what I mean.'**

After that was said, I then turned to Joey and Tea` and said,

"I'll be right back."

And they just nodded their heads and my yami took over to find Jasmine and Tristan.

 _ **(Jasmin's POV.)**_

'Frigg, the frigg, to frigging hell! I can't believe that Tristan thought it was a good idea to hide in a suit of armor, I mean come on who would be dumb enough to fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book!'

But I was proven wrong; as a guard just walked past Tristan without even suspecting that he was in there,

'Damn, I guess there are people that dumb to fall for it after all. Who knew?'

I was hiding pretty darn well, for my grandpa packed my invisibility cloak that I got from my grandma on Christmas 4 years ago before she died 2 years later. When the cost was clear me and Tristan advanced to were the guard went,

"Where the hell did he go?!"

I whispered/yelled and Tristan replies,

"I don't know maybe he went another way?"

As Tristan went towards a Komari Dragon statue, he tipped and almost fell due to the armor he was still wearing, but he caught the statues head and it lowered down and revealed a hidden passageway,

"Way to go Tristan, looks like you found our way in."

I whispered with glee,

"I did, didn't I? Oh yes I did."

Tristan whispered back to me as we made our way down the stairs in hopes to find Mokuba.


	12. The Return Home part 1

I'm back!

Starscream: well it's about time!

Me: HEY!

Optimus Prime: Starscream, that was uncalled for

Megatron: STARSCREAM! YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU SAY THAT TO AN ARTHER THEY WILL NOT UPDATE ANY FASTER! IN FACT IT'LL ONLY PROLONG WHEN THEY UPDATE AT ALL!

Me: What they say is true Starscream

Optimus Prime: Disclaimer: Yin-YangThundara16 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Megatron: She only owns the plot, Oc's, and her made up cards

 _ **ALL: DOWN WITH 4!KIDS! ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!**_

* * *

 _ **(Time skip to chase scene, Bakura's POV.)**_

As I continued my search for Jasmine, I was getting more and more frustrated at the fact that this castle is like a bloody maze. So I had enough and used my ring to hone in on Jasmine,

 **"** Millennium Ring, show me were Jasmine is. **"**

After I said that, my ring started to glow and point towards my left and I went that way in hopes to find Jasmine.

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

Me and Tristan were now in trouble, for Pegasus's goons had us cornered with Mokuba on Tristan's back and I couldn't summon my dragons for that would take too long and I would have to explain it to Tristan and the others if he would tell them and that won't be good for me at all,

"Hand over the kid or there will be trouble!"

Goon 1 said and the others started to chuckle and I said right into their faces,

"Over my cold offline body, you good for neighing creeps!"

Tristan just nodded his head in agreement and replied,

"Yeah, what she said!"

That's when things started to go down the weird side, for I felt a strong impulse that was telling me that help was on the way and I thought I could feel that my soul was a little more crowded than normal and I heard what sounded like Ryou and Bakura,

'Please Darkness tell me you are hearing this too?!'

Darkness nodded his head in agreement and replied,

 **{Yes Jasmine, I hear it as well.}**

After that was said, I turned to my left and saw a familiar head of white spiky hair and I knew that it was Ryou's yami Bakura,

'Bakura! Ryou! Help us please!'

I begged in my mind and I could of sworn that I saw Bakura smirked at me and placed one finger on his lips signaling to me to be quiet and I gave him a curt nod of my head.

 _ **(Bakura's POV.)**_

When I saw Jasmine and Tristan who had Mokuba on his back cornered by some of Pegues's goons, I felt rage and worry wash over me at the thought of Jasmine being hurt by these goons and the growing tension that was still in the air was growing even more,

 **'** **Okay that's it I had it with these goons!'**

That's when I snapped, I gave Jasmine the signal to be quiet as I did this but what I didn't know was before I gave her the signal, that she heard me and my host through her mind and some of my sprite was placed within her dragon pendent when I challenged "Yugi" to a duel,

 **"** I recommend that you all leave them alone! **"**

I yelled at them and the leader just chuckled at me and said,

"or what?!"

A smirk grew on my face as I replied,

 **"** Or you'll face a punishment worse than death itself. **"**

I said with venom dripping from my words and I saw the fear flash through each of their mortal eyes. I then reached into my pocket and took out a duel monsters card and said,

 **"** I activate this magic card! Binding light circle! **"**

After that the goons were now trapped and Tristan ran towards me with Jasmine trailing behind him,

"What did you do back there Ryou?"

Tristan asked and I replied,

 **"** None of that matters now, we must make haste before the magic card expires. **"**

After that was said, we all took off down the corridors trying to get out in one piece.

 _ **(Jasmine's POV.)**_

As we were running down the corridors, I noticed that Tristan was starting to tire from having to carry Mokuba and keep a steady pace with me and Bakura,

"Tristan you are lagging behind, hurry up!"

I said to him and he replied,

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

Bakura then put his sense into this as well,

 **"** What Jasmine says is true Tristan, you have to keep up or you'll be captured and possibly have your soul taken just like Mokuba's, Kaiba's, and Yugi's grandfather! **"**

That made Tristan run faster, but it was short lived for we were now cornered again, but this time I had enough of this,

'Screw this, I don't care who sees this anymore!'

I focused on my Dragon soul energy and pulled one card from my deck. My eyes shot opened and I said,

"Come forth from the shadow's, Blue-Eyes White Toon Dragon and show these cowardly goons what the true meaning of Toon fear is!"

After I said this Toon Blue came out and Tristan stared at him and said,

"Jasmine, How did you do that?!" I was about to answer but Bakura beat me to it,

 **"** That doesn't matter. What matters is that we get out of here alive! **"**

After he said that he raised his own card and summoned his Man Eater Bug just like how I summoned my dragon to the land of the living,

"Go Toon Blue! Attack with Toon white lighting!"

And Bakura said,

 **"** Go Man Eater Bug! Show these fools who they are dealing with! **"**

After that was said our monsters attacked and sent the goons to the shadow realm due to Bakura. Tristan then came up to us and said,

"Thanks, I owe both of you now."

I just looked at Tristan and replied,

"It was nothing Tristan, but could you not tell anyone what you saw?"

Tristan replied,

"Yeah, my lips are sealed, Jasmine."

But before we could do anything Toon Blue came over by Tristan and said,

 **{"You better or you'll not be seeing the last of me Tristan! You feeling lucky punk!"}**

I and Bakura sweet-dropped at what Toon Blue just said,

"Toon Blue! Stop scaring Tristan!"

At that Toon Blue went back to the shadow realm for he knows when I yell at him to run for the hills,

 **"** Um, is he always like that? **"**

Bakura asked me and I replied,

"Yeah, but you get used to him over time."

Me and him just chuckled at that and then we all went back to try and find a way out of the maze like dungeon.

 _ **(Time skip to the end of Yugi's and Pegasuses Duel)**_

It was a happy moment when Yugi came out as victor, but Pegasus was nowhere to be found,

"Great, were in the world did he go?!"

Joey yelled out in frustration and the rest of us just sweat dropped at this, but before I did something I would regret, Bakura who was still in control of Ryou, pulled me away from the group as if he sense my frustration. When we stopped at where the Flying Hoarse was,

 **"** Stay here, I'll be right back. Won't take me long at all, I promise. **"**

I just nodded my head and replied,

"Okay, but be careful, alright Bakura?"

He replied,

 **"** I will Jasmine, don't worry. **"**

With that he went into the room and I waited outside, but the strange thing about this was, I was fine with what Bakura had to do. As I waited I could hear a faint voice call out to me,

'Jasmine, hey Jasmine!"

I knew it was coming from my soul room so I answered,

'Ryou?! Is that you?!'

Ryou looked over to me and replied,

'Sorry if I was intruding Jasmine, this shocked me and my yami, when we found this out too.'

I just nodded my head in agreement,

'I totally understand, Ryou.'

Ryou just nodded his head in agreement.

 _ **(Time skip, the reason they know about it, is that they both found another doorway that leads to Jasmine's soul room)**_

After Bakura came back, we then started to make our way out of the castle, but before we could go any farther, a bright flash of light temporally blinded us. But once it cleared we were flouting in the air above what looked like ancient Egypt,

"Wh-what the bloody hell! This is new."

Bakura then said,

 **"** Why would the ring show us this? **"**

But before I could say anything, our attention was brought over to a girl my age, at a windowsill. She looked like she was waiting for someone to come and what happened next confirmed my theory,

 **~"*******(past self): In a perfect world.** (My past self-started to sing and move around the balcony) **One we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone.** (She then went over to sit on the balcony) **They can have the world. We'll create our own.** (She sounded like she was upset about something, me and Bakura looked at each other and just shrugged our shoulders) **I may be brave, strong and smart. But somewhere within my secret heart. I know. Love will find a way.** (She then looked up at the sky and we followed her gaze and what we saw was breath taking. All of the constellations I know and love and even ones I've never seen before and then she jumped down to where an oasis was) **Anywhere we go I'm home. If you are there beside me. Like dark turning into day.** (She then looked down at her reflection in the water and we all saw what looked like an incomplete soul, like it was missing it's other half) **Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you. Love will find a way.** (Then it went to were someone else was watching her on the hill she was on) **Thief King ******: I was so afraid.** (Me and Bakura looked at each other then back at the scene with our mouths open. Thief King ****** looked a bit hesitant to move closer to her) **Now I realize. Love is never wrong.** (He then started to move closer to her) **And so it never dies. There's a perfect world. Shining in your eyes.** (She then turned her head towards him and smiled at him with eyes shining in the moon light) ********* and Thief King ******: And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you.** (Then they ran towards each other) **They'd know. Love will find a way.** (When they reached each other they hugged each other and then looked in the others eyes) **Anywhere we go. We're home. If we are there together.** (Then they started to walk hand in hand towards the lake behind the oasis) **Like the dark turning into the day. Somehow we'll come through.** (When they reached it they sat down while ** past self-laid her head on Thief King ******'s shoulder) **Now that I've found you. Love will find a way.** (Then they looked at each other lovingly in the eyes and started to lean in closer to each other until their lips were inches apart) **I know that love. Will. Find. A. Way** (They closed the distance and kissed each other passionately) **"~**

Then everything went black and we then woke up to find ourselves back in the present and still in the Flying Horses castle,

"Ow, my head, did someone get the number of that truck that hit me then dumped a ton of bricks on my head?"

Bakura then replied,

"Ugh, sorry Jasmine, I missed it, cause my head feels as if it was hit with a jack hammer repeatedly then got smacked by a hard cover book that was very thick."

We then looked at each other and just up and laughed at how weird we sounded.

 _ **(Time skip, I know, I'm evil. Deal With It!)**_

When me and Bakura got out of the castle, we were greeted by one of the guards and he said,

"Before you two leave, master Pegasuses wanted me to give you this."

He held out his hand that held five cards,

"Wow, the 4 dragon rulers and Darkus the Draco Destroy!"

I took the cards from him and he said,

"Yes, these are one of a kind, hand painted by Pegasus himself, so take care you two."

After he left, me and Bakura got a good look at the cards,

 **"** Wow, those are some wicked cards, I mean look at their effects! **"**

I nodded my head in agreement,

"Yeah, I mean you could seriously mess someone's strategy up with just one of these cards in your deck!"

With that said Bakura let Ryou take over so that he can remain hidden for a little while longer,

"Um, Jasmine?"

I looked at Ryou and replied,

"Yes Ryou, what is it?"

He replied,

"Do you think that we were destined to have met each other?"

I replied,

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, it does feel as if we were destined to have met each other."

With that we went out of the castle, me and Ryou were walking in step with each other, but we stopped when we saw a very touching moment between Kaiba and Mokuba,

'Sigh, this reminds me of when my father would do that if we were separated from each other and then reunited with each other.'

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Kaiba said that he'll take us home as a form of repayment for getting his little brother back.

 _ **(Time skip to when they get back to Domino City. YES I KNOW I'M EVIL, DEAL WITH IT!)**_

When we got back we all went our separate ways, me and Ryou went back to my home so we could tell my grandpa how the tournament went and for some much needed rest after what happened and the fact that summoning Toon Blue takes a lot more energy to keep him in this realm then the others for he is a lot more energetic then the others and that causes a strain on me to keep him here than it does with Darkness and Blue. When me and Ryou reached my home, we went in and found my grandpa behind the counter looking through a duel monsters catalog probably looking to see if there are any new duel monsters packs, cards, box sets or starter decks that he might want to order for the store,

"Grandpa we're home!"

Grandpa was startled by my voice but quickly recovered and said,

"Ah! Jasmine, Ryou, It's good to see you both are back from Duelist Kingdom. So how did it go?"

Me and Ryou looked at each other and replied,

"It went great!"

"And look at the cards Pegasus Gave me."

I said while holding up the 4 dragon rulers and Darkus the Draco Destroy, to which my grandpa's grey eyes nearly popped out of his head as he said,

"What?! He gave you those 5 five cards?! The 5 cards that are part of the most powerful dragon type monsters in all of duel monsters and the world?!"

I and Ryou just nodded our heads and that's when my grandpa sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said,

"Sorry about that you two, It's just that no one's ever have seen these cards since the first and second dragon wars. But any who take care of those five cards and if you do happen to play them be careful they say that these cards chose their masters and they don't like it if someone who doesn't have their masters permission or someone they don't know play's them, they destroy themselves right away before they can do anything."

I and Ryou both nodded our heads very rapidly so that my Grandpa knew that we would be careful if we do happen to play these cards in a duel. After that I told my Grandpa that I and Ryou were going out and of course he thought it was something else which I quickly said that it was just a walk in the park as friends. But of course if I know my Grandpa is that he knows true and first love when he sees it, so before he could pester us any further, we blotted out of there and of course that just proved my Grandpa's point in the matter. When me and Ryou were out of ear shot form my Grandpa, we were able to catch our breaths and not a moment later breasted out in laughter at what we just did and I mentally groaned at the thought that I was going to receive hell form my Grandpa about this when I got home and I am still mentally, physically and emotionally recovering from my time at Duelist Kingdom and I guess Ryou knew for Bakura must have told him for he asked me,

"Jasmine?"

I looked at him and he continued,

"How about you spend the night at my house for tonight?"

I smiled at him and replied,

"Yeah, I'd love too, Ryou."

He returned my smile and we continued on our walk in the park and I couldn't help but feel the stares of the people we passed and I had a feeling that they were talking about how cute me and Ryou looked as a couple but we just ignored them and went on our way. When it was around lunch time, me and Ryou went to a restaurant named Burger World and had our lunch there I'll say that this is one of the best times of my life and nothing could ever change that not even the most powerful dragons in the world couldn't change it. As me and Ryou ate our lunch we talked about other things and we got even closer to each other than before,

'It's still very surprising that I've been really lucky to have met such a great like Ryou and the sprite of his millennium ring. They both remind me of a friend that I made on a trip to Egypt with my Father and Grandpa. But that's another story for another time, for now I just want to enjoy my time with Ryou and Bakura as much as possible. I hope that my mom would come and visit me soon, I miss her and her crazy antics. She's the one that helped me learn how to form strategies with the type of deck I have and how to use them to their full power.'

As I was thinking to myself I didn't know that Ryou and Bakura were talking to.


	13. The Return Home Part 2

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while school started up for me and alot of other stuff has been going on too... Yesterday I asked my crush out and...he said Yes^^ I'm a little bit nervous but that's just my anxiety talking...anyway on to the story!

P.s: I'm sorry that it's short but hey something is better than nothing right?

Sophie: Jassie, can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Of course you can Soph^^

Sophie: Okay^^ Yin-YangThundara16 Doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! She only owns her Oc's plot and made up cards^^

Me: Yep and y'all know the drill!^^

Both: _ **DOWN WITH 4!KIDS! ALL HAIL FUNIMATION!^~^**_

* * *

 _ **(Ryou's POV)**_

As me and Jasmine were having a great time together we got even closer to each other and I feel so trusted with her secrets and the fact that she's so excepting of the fact that I have a 5 thousand year old sprite inhabiting my body is a great relief. Until she got this far away look on her slightly tanned face and in her dark brown pools of her eyes is when I started to get worried about her and I guess so did the sprite,

 **'I wonder what's caused her mind to be so restless, that she got that look?'**

Bakura said and I replied, 'Well maybe it has something to do with her past and it could be that she doesn't like to talk about it and is remembering something about it or it could be that her dragons are just talking to her or they could be arguing about something, I don't know?' Bakura seemed to understand my reasoning and just said,

 **'That does make sense, but what could've been the trigger for it in the first place?'** 'Well we'll just have to find out then, won't we?'

Bakura chuckled and replied,

 **'Yes, yes we will partner.'**

I felt so happy that after all these years Bakura actually said that I'm his partner and not his host or poppet,

'Yeah, partner.'

With that done I noticed that Jasmine was back to her normal self and so after lunch we went back to my apartment and of course she did call her grandpa and he said it was fine that she spends the night at my house and that he'll see us tomorrow morning.

 _ **(Jasmine's POV)**_

When we got settled in for the night, it was kind of awkward for we both had to share the bed but after a while we were fine with that idea and feel into a peaceful sleep with Bakura keeping an eye on us as we slept through the night.

 _ **(Time skip to next morning)**_

As the sun rose up, its rays of light shined through the curtness and lamented part of the apartment. I started to stir out of my oblivion, my dark brown eyes slowly opened to only be greeted by warm chocolate brown eyes glazed over with sleepiness and said in a whisper,

"Morning Jasmine(Yawn)."

I replied,

"(Yawn)Morning Ryou."

We smiled at the other and reluctantly let go of each other for some time during the night it got cold and we involuntary snuggled up with the other to help keep the other warm form the cold of the night. Once we were done getting dressed for the day, I was glad that I still had my backpack with a spare change of pants and stuff but it didn't have a clean shirt, so Ryou is letting me barrow one of his and it surprisingly fits my body build perfectly. When we were done with breakfast, we started to make our way towards my home and hope that my grandpa won't give me hell for me and Ryou's behavior at his questions in his eyes. But I couldn't but feel something off about the air, like something was going to happen and I pry to Ra that it's nothing bad, I hope. Once me and Ryou made it back to my game shop, we were greeted by this little boy no older than of the age of 9. He had short blond and ginger hair that stuck up in some places and had a bang of ginger hair covering his left eye; he had aquamarine eyes, had a light tan, and was wearing simple clothing. He seemed to be waiting for someone to come and it appeared that my grandpa was out, probably to get some more food or something like that, but I guess fate was being its cruel self for the boy turned around and spotted us and said,

"Hey! Are ether of you related to Jay Maximus Draco?!"

The kid yelled and I replied,

"Yes, I'm related to him for he's my grandfather and who are you dude, I don't think I ever recalled my grandpa ever saying he knows a kid your age?"

The boy had a look that I've only seen on one before and that's the look of **_Draconic Fury!_**

'Oh no, it can't be him, can it?'

I thought to myself and the boy replied,

"Oh, how rude of me, my names Tom K. Hawkins, decedent of Author Hawkins, one of the greatest archaeologists that ever lived!" 'I…I knew it*anime sweet drop*.'

After Tom said this my grandpa came back and he was just as surprised to see him as we were,

{Oh no, not this again! Didn't you say that this is the eldest twin of the Hawkins twins?}

I nodded my head and replied,

'Yep that's the one, and here I thought that they were still in America scaring the duelist of both Wausau West and East*anime sweet drop*.'

Darkness was slowly losing his sanity after I confirmed this*Darkness's sanity meter at 80%*

'I've got a feeling that Darkness's sanity is going down again.'

When Darkness's sanity meter goes down past 10% he can get so angry to the point that he'll try to get rid of what has caused his sanity to go down that far and it's not always pretty and it doesn't end well for me,

"So, which one of you is the Dragon Master!"

That's when I knew that this kid wanted to duel me and I for one do not back down from a challenge,

"I'm the Dragon Master"

I said with a calm voice has to show Tom that I'm the real Dragon Master.

* * *

More coming soon^^ I hope...jk^~^


End file.
